Coming Down
by ZanGuardianAlari
Summary: Everyone must grow up at a certain time. Everyone must come to terms with the past and overcome the feelings that they brought. Everyone must realize that they are no longer children. They have more responsibility now. Six teens soon find out what it means to be a grown up. They find out what love, friendship, and loyalty really means. Rated M for Sexual Con. and Language. PPGxRRB
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Down**

**Part 1: Siblings**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ugh, why do I have to be here?" A young girl with bright lime green eyes complained. Her shoulder length raven hair swayed as she stomped into the elevator.

Another girl with bright blonde back length hair giggled next to the raven-haired.

"Well let's see, you promised, Blossom's not here, and you promised." The raven-haired teen scoffed.

The elevator door opened once the bell rung for level fifteen. The blonde bounced out with a defined spring in her step. The raven-head walked slowly out with a defined sulking look and with her arms crossed over her bosom.

The walls of the floor were a calming tan marble color as was the tiling on the floor. There were tall, green bamboo plants that stretched almost to the celling. They were around every corner and there were even more plants by the reception desk. Behind the sleek white desk was a towering fountain of the same color. The water flowed peacefully down the rocks on every shelf like ledge.

The blonde told the raven head to sit on one of the couches to wait for her to check them both in for their reservation. The raven head sat on a too soft couch and took a sports magazine from the table in front of her. She flipped through the pages glancing at all of the articles about her favorite sports teams. Once the blonde had them checked in, she went over to her sister and told her to follow. The raven head put down the magazine and followed her sister with a huff.

The two made their way into a changing room. There were white cotton robes stretched out on the wall of the large room. The blonde picked up two and stretched out her arm for her sister to take the robe. The raven head looked at it with displeasure.

"Bubbles, can't I just wear my regular clothes? I'm sure they won't mind. Plus, I don't want to have my boobs hanging out the whole time." Bubbles giggled.

"Buttercup, we are here to get a massage and to relax without our bras on. You kind of need to have your boobs out. And no, you need to change. That's part of the whole experience." Buttercup growled, wondering why she ever agreed to coming to the goddamn spa with her ever so girly sister. None of this was her thing.

"Fine, I'll put on the stupid robe." She snatched the robe out of her sisters' hand and headed to one of the changing booths to get ready.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. The two sisters got a massage and a many-pedi to match. Buttercup was reluctant to getting a massage at first, but once she saw the young woman who would perform it, she was all in. Bubbles giggled at her sisters' sudden infatuation. Sometimes she thought Buttercup was too bisexual for her own good. One day she likes guys, the next, she likes girls. It was an ongoing cycle. Like clockwork.

In the later part of the afternoon, they decided to have lunch at the spa. Bubbles, being a vegetarian, staked her small plate with fruits, cheese, and crackers. Buttercup decided on a small chicken salad sandwich. The sisters ate in peace on the balcony. They were on the top floor of the building so they could see the whole of Citiesville.

The teens reminisced on the time when they lived in the city. The Professor thought it would be a nice change for the girls. Naturally, it didn't work out so well with them being disgraced by the whole city, including the Mayor. Citiesville might not be all that good to look at (or live in) but it had the perfect reputation for spas in the state.

Once they were finished, they walked back inside. Bubbles had a reservation for the whole afternoon to do what ever they pleased. The blonde suggested they go find the private hot tubs everyone was going gaga for but Buttercup said she was still in the mood for food. Bubbles laughed at her sisters need to feed all three of her stomachs and decided to go find them herself. She said she would meet her back at the reception area when she was done. Buttercup agreed and waved her off.

When the baby blue eyed teen walked off, Buttercup smirked and rounded the corner that led to the massage area. She was determined to find that cute misuse before she left.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The girls returned home at about five thirty. Bubbles went straight to the kitchen to begin fixing dinner. Buttercup went to her room to call that misuse.

Her room was painted with a light green color. Her bed was perched in the corner next to the window with green and black-checkered sheets draped over it. Her three pillows were scrunched up on the backboard of her bed. The floor was plagued with scattered clothes and shoes. The walls were littered with posters of her favorite bands and her favorite sports teams. There were several shelves hanging on the wall with her many trophies from school. She had two from Hockey, three from Basketball, one from Soccer, five from Football, and four from Rugby. She took pride in her athletic talents. She had to wear a special wristband the Professor made to limit the amount of Chemical X she was using when she played her sports. The coaches at Pokey Oaks High didn't believe in playing an unfair game.

She plopped down on her bed and called the misuses number. She found out her name was Roxie and that she was nineteen, two years older than Buttercup. They conversed about school, work, and just life in general. Buttercup found out that she was working at the spa for a summer job to earn some money. She would have to go back to college in the fall.

Buttercup ended the call when Bubbles called from the kitchen for dinner. Buttercup set her phone in her jeans pocked and walked down the balcony like hallway to the stairs. She trotted over to the kitchen table and sat in her usual seat. The Professor came out of his lab and joined her at the table. His lad coat was covered with multi colored goo and a soot like substance. His graying hair stuck out in odd positions making him resemble a Dragon Ball Z character.

Bubbles gasped at the sight of her father. Buttercup was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Um, Professor?" The blonde asked. The tall man smiled up at his daughter from his seat.

"Yes?" Buttercup began to snicker.

"Why do you look like you are about to kamehameha us, dad?" The raven-haired teen asked. The Professor had a confused look on his face. He looked from Bubbles to Buttercup.

"Does it look…bad?" Buttercup couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing. She clenched her stomach with a broad smile. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"I think you better go clean up before you eat, Professor. I mean, have you looked at yourself?" The Professor looked down at his ever-present lad coat and his large hands. He gasped at the sight then chuckled along with Buttercup. Once the laughter died down he looked back at Bubbles.

"Sorry hun," He apologized with a smile.

"I'll go clean up now. Don't start dinner without me!" He ran down the hall to the bathroom that was located next to the lab.

Buttercup pulled out her phone and texted away as Bubbles put the rest of the vegetarian sauce in the spaghetti. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"Bubbles, there is someone at the door." Buttercup stated, still glued to her phone screen.

"Could you get it, please? I'm a _little_ busy here." Buttercup let out a large groan.

"Why can't you get it? I'm trying to text Mitch!" Bubbles clenched the wooden spoon in her hand tighter.

"Buttercup, can you do it? It would make me so much happier if you did." Buttercup scoffed.

"Do it yourself, Bubb-"

"NOW, GODDAMNIT!" Bubbles screamed. She whipped around and flicked the spoon at her sending a clump of sauce coming Buttercup's way. The very hot sauce landed on the raven's cheek. It stung a bit but didn't bother the super teen's skin.

"Awe, come on Bubs!" She grabbed a napkin and wiped her cheek.

"Fine, fine, I'll go get the damned door." Bubbles fierce look turned into a cheerful one in a millisecond.

"Thank you!" She chimed. Buttercup stepped into the hallway and walked to the door.

"Crazy bitch." Bubbles giggled to herself. Having superhuman hearing came in handy.

Buttercup grabbed the doorknob and pulled open the bright red door. She was suddenly pulled in for a hug by a bright orange mass of long hair. She heard squealing as she felt her bones being crushed by the mass. Once she pulled back she saw a pair of very familiar cotton candy pink eyes.

"Blossom?"

* * *

**End of Part 1…**

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am here with a proper PPG story. I really think this has potential to go somewhere. I asked myself what do I want in a PPG story. I said, good set up, good emotional development, nothing too rushed and good dialogue.**

**So, I am determined to make that happen with this story! I hope you all like this part. All of my parts will have 3 smaller chapters in them so the chapter count will spike up really fast.**

**Oh and also I have an account on if you want to check that out. My name there is XxTheRedSheWolfxX. I have one story I am currently working on so if you like Zombies and the Apocalypse than check that out.**

**Anyway, I will see you all in the next part!**

**Bye!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	2. Coming Down: Part 2

**Coming Down**

**Part 2: Welcome Home**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Blossom?" Buttercup stood at the front door holding hands with her eldest sister.

"Did you miss me? I sure did miss you guys!" Blossom smiled. Bubbles poked her head out from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"Buttercup, what's going on? Who was at the front doo-? Blossom?" The red head waved to her blonde sister with a large grin and ran squealing into her arms. Bubbles held on to her sister as they greeted each other like two lost loves. Buttercup looked down at the ground and saw Blossom's two overly packed suitcases and picked them up. She made a face as she heaved them inside the house. She closed the door behind her with her foot.

_Geez, what did she pack? Rocks? _

Bubbles pulled away from Blossom and smiled brightly at their leader.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for another week. What happened?" The sisters walked back into the kitchen. Blossom sat at her spot at the table and crossed her legs. She bent down and removed one red high heel from her foot and tossed it into the hallway.

"Yeah, but I couldn't stand the people at that camp. They didn't have the consideration for scientific research! It was like they all just wanted to do something so they won't get bored for the rest of the summer. I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked one of the counselors to take me to the nearest bus station so I could get the hell out of there. So, here I am!" She crossed her other leg and removed the heel and tossed it into the hallway with the other.

The Professor came in with his lab coat gone and his hair dripping wet. He rubbed his head with a small towel.

"Alright I'm ready for-" Blossom spotted him and lifted out of her chair.

"Blossom!" He pulled his daughter into a big, fatherly hug.

"I thought we wouldn't be seeing you for a while. Why are you back so early?" Blossom smiled.

"Long story short, I_ had_ to get out of that hell hole. It wasn't appealing to me anymore. But don't get me wrong, I loved the lessons they taught us, the people were…." The Professor nodded his head not needing any further explanation from her. The two sat at the table and waited for Bubbles to finish with the food. Bubbles turned off the warm heat from the stove and stirred the spaghetti once more and grabbed the large pot with her potholders.

"Dinner is served!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Two weeks had past since Blossoms return. The pink Powerpuff settled in nicely, ready to get back into routine. Her sisters felt like they were missing a pea in the pod when she was gone. They got their superhero jobs done without her but it would've been more productive if Blossom were there to guide them through maneuvers and tactics.

The crime rate in Townsville had gone down drastically over the past eleven years. Growing up meant stronger powers. Stronger powers meant more efficient crime fighting. They no longer had any trouble with some of their childhood villains such as, Mojo Jojo or Fuzzy Lumpkins. They still came into contact with HIM once in a while but not as much as they used to. Princess was the worse of them all. The girls had the pleasure of going to school with her. It was worse when they were in high school. Princess had a band of mindless followers and the guys in the school ogled her every single day. She always wore some form of skimpy clothing that reviled too much skin. The principle tried to get her to wear more appropriate cloths but Princess threatened to have her 'Daddy' sue.

There were some villains they haven't heard from very little or at all. The Ganggreen Gang was almost never around anymore. They liked to travel from city to city just for the fun of it. One day they were in town, the next, they disappeared like whispers in the wind. The girls were skeptical at first, but then they saw how harmless they were when they were outside Townsville. A change of scenery seemed to do them good. It was better than to rot in a jail cell for years on end.  
Then there was an enemy they hadn't seen in eleven years, going on twelve when they go back to school. Three boys whom loved to destroy everything they touched. They went by the name of The Rowdyruff Boys. Brick, the leader, was just like Blossom but more ruthless and cold hearted. He had a certain bloodlust that no boy of six should have. He wasn't very smart in the tactics and plans department but he knew how to rub you the wrong way and get into your head. He started showing this early on after HIM revived them to be more than just destructive little boys. Butch, the muscle, shared many qualities his counterpart Buttercup possesses. Like Buttercup, he loved to fight as much as he could. He did not, however, have that much of a conscious at all. He would not apologize to anyone for anything at all. The last Rowdyruff, Boomer, was the dunce of the group. He always said the stupidest of things that didn't make much sense to anyone but himself. His fighting skills were no joke, though. He could create boatloads of energy to use against his enemies. Even if he used all of it in one go, he still wasn't tired at all. His stamina was incredible. Something him and his counterpart shared.

One sunny summer morning, Blossom decided to take a trip down memory lane. She remembered The Rowdyruff Boys instantly as she lied on her pink clad bed sheets. Her pink tank top and magenta pajama pants were scrunched up due to her just waking up. She hadn't thought about them in years. Even when she was at camp in her dorm room she never let her mind wander to the past. A part of her wanted to know where they went all of those years ago. She wanted to know what they were up to. She wanted to know how well they aged. Age brings many things; a new look, a stronger body, possibly new and improved superpowers. It was all pretty scary to her. If they did decide to come back how would they prepare? They were known for showing up without a moments notice. Even if they did decide to train extra hard in the Mission Simulator in the lab, they still would be caught off guard. There was nothing they could do about it.

Blossom sighed and pushed the covers off her body. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and lifted her self up with a nice stretch and a yawn. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a red bra to match. She went to the bathroom that was located in her room and quickly jumped into the shower.

Professor, with the help of the girls, expanded the house over the years. Since no one was moved into the houses on each side of them, they asked the mayor for permission to knock those houses down so they could expand the abode. The girls friend, Robin, moved with her family two streets over when they were thirteen so they didn't have to worry about kicking her out of her own home since she lived next door to them. The Professor built a new guest room in the expansion and even a smaller gaming room. Buttercup spent most of her time there during the summer. He even managed to build a small dance and art studio for Bubbles. The blonde was all about the arts so she begged him if she could help build them. Blossom even got her own research lab. It was small just like the studios and the gaming room, but it was more than the ginger could ever ask for. The rooms were built on the new top floor that was added. The girls were tired with living in the same space (three hormonal teenaged girls going through puberty got ugly after a while) as each other so the Professor thought it was time to separate them into their very own room. Each room was clad in their signature colors. Blossom's was filled floor to celling with books and diagrams, Bubbles' was filled with painting, sculptures, and old records from the decades and Buttercup's was filled with posters, trophies, and sports equipment. Each was uniquely different.

Once Blossom got out of the shower, she draped her large pink towel around her and went back to her room to get dressed. She was on her way to by the girls' school supplies. School didn't start for another couple of days but, Blossom and her sisters got their supply list the other day. She went into her closet and pulled out a plain pink t-shirt and form fitting red pants. She also pulled down her black fedora with a pink bow down from the shelf. She got dressed and trotted down the steps to the kitchen. Bubbles was at the table reading a book, eating breakfast.

"Hey," Blossom greeted. Bubbles looked up and smiled.

"Hey." Blossom got a plate down from the cupboard and spooned a small amount of scrambled eggs and a few strips of turkey bacon on it. Bubbles substituted the bacon with a bagel. Blossom sat across from her sister and dug into her food.

"Aren't you off to buy school supplies today?" The blonde asked. Blossom nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well go on my own. I think I can get it all done faster that way. Plus, I memorized the lists when they came in yesterday." Bubbles giggled. It was just like Blossom to memorize a school supply list. She has been doing it for the past eleven years.

"Well, you might miss the arrival of our new across the street neighbors." Blossom scrunched up her face.

"That's okay. The Mayor did say that the people that were living there had kids that are our age. I will formally greet them at school in two days." Bubbles sighed taking another bite of the cream cheese clad bagel.

"Can you believe we are going back to school in two days? Not only that but we are going to be Juniors, too. We'll be at the top of the food chain! The rightful Princes and Princesses of the school." Blossom chuckled at her sisters' dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know! It's so crazy. I never would of thought that high school goes by this fast. Before you know it we'll be walking across a stage to get our diplomas and then off to college. It seems like just yesterday that the whole town hated us because of one game of superpowerd tag." They both giggled at the memory of their first time experiencing things. Blossom finished off the rest of her food and set her plate into the sink.

"Well, I'm off. Was there anything you needed besides the supplies?" The blonde sat in thought for a moment.

"Oh there is one thing. Do you think you could get me some lady necessities? I'm kind of running on my last pad." Blossom smiled.

"Awe, that sucks. Especially right before school starts."

"I know! Ugh, the joys of being female, I guess." Blossom giggled and walked over to the red door. She slid on her pink converse and placed the black fedora on her head. She waved towards Bubbles and locked the door behind her.

Since she was coming home with bags, she decided to take her car. It was a pink Smart Car with Blossom written in a whimsical font on the left side. She got in, turned it on, and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bubbles finished cleaning up when the Professor and Buttercup finished breakfast. She was slightly sweating from her hard working dance session in the studio. Bubbles was determined to create a dance club this year. She knew a lot of people who had a passion to dance just as much as she did, Robin included. She already got the A-Okay from Principle Keane. She wiped the sweat from her chest with a dark blue towel and chugged down a bottle of water.

Suddenly, she heard a screeching outside the window. She moved to the living room and moved the blinds further out of the way to see a large moving van come to a halt in front of the house right across the street from them. Then an SUV pulled up right behind it. The blonde grinned and jogged to the gaming room where Buttercup was and burst in through the door. Buttercup was hunched over in her green beanbag with her eyes glued to _**Mirrors Edge**_ on the large TV screen.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Bubbles?" The raven head asked from the beanbag. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"What else was I to do? The new neighbors are here!" She clapped excitedly. Buttercup scoffed.

"I don't know why we decided, no, why _Blossom_ decided to sign us up as Neighborhood Kiss Ass. We can just meet them when we go to school." Bubbles made a face even though she had to agree with Buttercup. Blossom loved making decisions without consulting them about it first.

"I know it wasn't fair for her to do that but we promised her. So come on! Up, up, up!" With that the blonde turned and headed to the front door. Buttercup groaned and paused the game. She lifted herself from the beanbag and followed her sister.

Once they were outside, they crossed the street and stopped on the sidewalk near the front lawn. The movers heaved box after box of things into the house. Bubbles caught one of the boxes writing and saw there was 'Boys Shoes' on it in black marker.

_So, the kids are boys,_ She thought to herself.

_I hope they are cute._

Just then, a young woman in about her late thirties came out of the front door. She spotted the two teens and smiled at them. She trotted down the porch stairs and bounced towards them. Her waist length curly dirty blonde hair swayed behind her. Her green eyes were bright and friendly.

"Hello!" She greeted rather cheerfully.

"You must be The Powerpuff girls, am I right?" Bubbles stuck out her hand. The woman took it and shook it with a smile.

"I'm Bubbles and this is my sister Buttercup." Buttercup gave a friendly lopsided smile.

"Sup."

"Nice to meet you both. But don't you have another sister, um what was her name?" She let go of Bubbles hand as she was in deep thought.

"Blossom." The woman snapped her fingers and pointed to Bubbles.

"That's the one! Is she here?" She asked.

"She went to the store to get our school supplies. She's very well prepared like that." Bubbles stated.

"Okay good! I'm Rachel by the way. We just moved here as you can see. It's just me and my three adopted boys."

_So they are adopted. So hot!_

Rachel turned around and called towards the house.

"Boys! There are two young ladies that are here to meet you!"

The two sisters saw three shadows walk out onto the porch of the house. They couldn't quite make them out since they were in the shadows of the porch. Rachel smiled and waved them over. They then moved down the stairs and into the light of the sun. Bubbles and Buttercup froze instantly. The boys smirked at, or rather down at them as they moved behind their 'mother.'

"These are my boys. Brick, Butch, and Boomer." Rachel smiled proudly. The sister stared at them. Bubbles in fear and Buttercup in complete rage.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

**End of Part 2…**

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! CLIFF HANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes, The Rowdyruff Boys have made their debut! What does this mean for our girls? A whole lot of emotional shit that's what!**

**I hope you all love this part. I sure had a blast writing it, that's for sure. And if you don't know, my profile is where I will be putting up updates for my stories, like what I am working on and what I have planned so check that out!**

**So, with that, I will see you all in the next part!**

**Bye Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	3. Coming Down: Part 3

**Coming Down**

**Part 2: New Neighbors**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Oh. My. God._

The sisters stood unmoving as their childhood enemies stared right back at them. Rachel seemed oblivious to the death stares Buttercup was giving to her counterpart. The raven-haired boy seemed unfazed by the looks and smirked wider.

"Would you two like to come inside?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence. Bubbles was about to answer but a large_** screech **_coming from the other side of the street stopped her. They all looked over to the source of the noise and saw Blossoms pink smart car stopped dead at the front of the Utonium home. The red head eyes were wide with fear and anger as she spotted the three boys standing behind the dirty blonde woman. She slowly reached for the door handle and opened it.

Before she got out of the car, Blossom put on her best 'welcome neighbor' face. She took a deep breath and plastered a large grin on her face. She reached behind her and grabbed the plastic Target bags from the backseat and shuffled out of the drivers seat. She pretended not to notice them at first but then she turned and smiled at the group.

"Hello!" She called with a wave. She looked both ways down the street and jogged over to the sidewalk. Rachel smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and these are my boys, Brick, Butch, and Boomer. We are the ones that moved here." Blossom tried her best not to lock eyes with her counterpart. If she did, she was sure she would instantly attack him and interrogate him about what has he done to this poor woman to make her take care of them. Blossom switched all of her bags to one hand and shook Rachel's with the other.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blossom. We live in the large house across the street.

"Oh I know. Your sisters already told me. It's great to meet you," She turned to the three tall boys behind her.

"Boys, do you mind helping the movers with the boxes inside? You can start unpacking if you want." The three boys nodded without a word and stalked off back to the house. They didn't take their eyes off, or stop smirking at the girls until they crossed the threshold of the house. The sisters all seemed to breathe out a breath they had been holding. Rachel turned back to the girls with a more stern and serious look. Blossom was confused to what made the woman's mood change so drastically.

"Okay listen girls," Rachel started.

"I know you all don't have the best relationship with my boys." The girls looked at each other.

"Wait, you know our past with them? You know what they were?" Bubbles asked. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"Yes. When I found them they told me everything." _Found them? _Blossom thought to herself.

"They told me everything when they turned about ten or eleven. They got so comfortable with me that I guess they forgot who they really were for a while. They thought I would stop loving them so, they didn't tell me until they were older. But, that didn't stop me from raising them like a loving mother should. They really are good boys now. I made sure they were well disciplined and well taught. You really don't have to worry about them anymore. Really. Just give them a chance, that's all I'm asking for." Blossom looked taken back by the woman's words. How could anyone deal with The Rowdyruff Boys? How could anyone in their right mind raise such destructive and cruel things? It was odd to her. Not only to her, but her sisters had the same questions running through their minds.

"We still have to do our job and protect the town from forces like your…son's. For all we know, you could be just as bad as them. We don't know if you're telling the truth." Rachel gasped. A look of hurt flashed across her flawless face. Blossom kept her head held high despite of the hurtful words towards the woman. She had to stay on her toes.

"Well, I think I should get back in the house before they break something." With that, Rachel turned and walked back into the house.

Blossom stalked away across the street back to the Utonium home. Bubbles and Buttercup walked right behind her. Once they were inside, Blossom set the bags in the living room. Bubbles plopped down on the rocking chair with her legs crossed underneath her. Buttercup sat in the soft chair next to the TV.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Bloss?" Bubbles piped up breaking the silence. Blossom sighed and sat on the soft couch.

"Maybe. But, it was necessary. I mean, she just moved here and we know nothing about her! For all we know she could be working with them and this whole moving thing was just part of their plan to get closer to us." Buttercup scoffed.

"You're such a spas." Blossom whipped her head to face Buttercup.

"I'm sorry that I care about this town and the well-being of its citizens, unlike you! I doubt you would even care if The Rowdyruff Boys destroyed this town and everyone in it. Would that tickle you, Buttercup? Because we all know you are just a sadistic _**BITCH**_!" Blossom realized that she was inches away from Buttercup's face. Bubbles looked on with worry. She hated it when they fought. Buttercup looked as if she was suppressing anger. She felt a sudden wave of déjà vu to two years ago.

_Rubble, wood, and plaster was scattered around the remains of what looked like a great typhoon that destroyed everything in its path. Two holes lay next to each other while fire truck horns blared from the streets. Water streamed out of the hoes as the fires in the second wing of the school flared. Buttercup and Blossom were plagued with yellow-purple bruises, cuts and forming scars. Blood tainted their clothing making the fabric soaked with red. Bubbles helped the paramedics heave the two sisters out of the ditches and on to the gurneys to be rushed to the hospital. They were losing blood and fast. The Professor covered his mouth with his hand as he pulled up out of his car in front of the school. All of the students and faculty were covered in rubble and soot from the building. He wondered what could've caused his two girls to almost kill each other… _

Blossom frowned at the memory and moved back from the raven head. Buttercup clenched her fists trying to not retaliate with bodily damage.

"Look, there is no use in fitting. We don't need another… incident… now do we?" Buttercup scoffed and picked herself up from the chair.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room. Don't bother trying to get me out." With one final glare at Blossom, Buttercup flew up the stairs to her room with a lime green streak behind her.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Blossom woke up with a dreamy sigh. She looked over to her alarm clock and saw she was twenty minutes early for the alarm to go off. She smiled and quickly flew to the bathroom to take her shower. It was the first day of Junior year at Pokey Oaks High School.

All the ginger could think about were her classes and teachers she would be spending the next nine months with. Once she was out of the shower she quickly threw on a pair of dark jean shorts and a red and pink and black-checkered tank top. She moved to her vanity and pulled her brush threw her mid thigh length hair. She smiled at herself and flew down to the kitchen to prepare the girls lunches.

Once she was finished, Blossom glanced at the clock. It read 7:15. They had to leave at 7:45 and classes didn't start until 8:20. Blossom heard her sisters showers go off with her super hearing. Blossom decided to prepare breakfast. She sped all around the kitchen with super speed to prepare pancakes and hash browns. Bubbles bounced into the kitchen with a grin on her glossed lips. Her white mini skirt swayed behind her as she entered the kitchen. Her hair was in two fishtail braids and her bangs hung softly over her eyes.

"Morning, Bloss!" Bubbles greeted sitting at the table.

"Morning, Bubs. Did you make sure you have everything in your book bag for school?" Bubbles nodded.

"All set." Blossom smiled and handed the blonde a plate with two small pancakes and hash browns. Bubbles thanked her and dug in. Buttercup entered the kitchen with a loud yawn. She plopped down in the seat next to Bubbles. The blonde giggled with her mouth full of pancake.

"Morning, Cups." The raven head crossed her arms on the table and placed her forehead on top of them. Her black and neon green stripped beanie hung loosely on her head. She gave a grunt in response. Blossom giggled slightly and slid a plate in front of her sister. Buttercup lifted her head and took the fork in her hand and nibbled slightly at her breakfast. Blossom joined them soon after. She left a plate on the counter for their non-present father and dug into her food.

The sisters talked amongst themselves until the clock read 7:42. Blossom grabbed their plates and told them to meet her outside. The blonde and the raven head obeyed and slipped on their shoes, grabbed their bags, and headed outside. They decided to take Buttercups lime green 2014 Ford Mustang V8. Buttercup slid in the drivers seat and started up her car. Bubbles moved to the back seat and Blossom took the front. Buttercup backed out of the driveway and turned to face the direction of the school. Before they could pull off, the Professor stepped out of the house in his robe, with the plate of food Blossom left him, and waved at them with a smile. The girls waved back and pulled off down the street to school.

Once they got there, Buttercup pulled into the large parking lot and parked the car near the entrance to the school. The girls got out and walked up on the walkway to the school. All of the students whispered as they walked past. They were mostly the new freshmen that talked about them the most. They were delighted and frightened that they would be sharing a school with the most important and famous people in the whole state.

The girls were easily recognized. Their faces were practically everywhere. They were on billboards for advertisements, magazines for articles, and websites for photo shoots. They were natural born A-class celebrities. They didn't mind getting publicity but it was hard to have a bit of privacy at times. It felt like the whole town was watching their every move. It was exhilarating yet frustrating at the same time.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind the three superstars. They all stopped and turned around to see their beast friend Robin approach. Her blue eyes twinkled as she and Bubbles squealed and ran to pull each other into a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh, how are you?" The brunette asked Bubbles once they pulled away.

"I should be asking you the same question! How was your summer? How was visiting your cousins in Utah?" Robin grinned.

"Let's just say that you are looking at a natural born winter sports player. I learned how to ski and snowboard with no problem at all. Aunt Tess said that she could've sworn I was born in the snow." Bubbles giggled along with her friend. Buttercup and Blossom came over and greeted Robin.

"Oh before I forget, did you hear about the new students we are getting this year? I heard they are our age and they are three _really_ hot triplets." The girls' smiles disappeared as quickly as they had them.

"Those three 'hot' triplets are The Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup snarled. Robin gasped.

"Are you serious? No way I thought they left for good! What brought them back?" She asked.

"They kind of have a mommy now and they moved two days ago." The blonde stated.

"Really? Who in their right mind would even try to raise those three? Do you think it's a set up or something?"

"Well, miss spas over here told the blonde off when we first met them so I don't think we will ever know for sure." Buttercup chuckled. Blossom crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"I have good reason to be a spas around them. We haven't seen or heard them for years and then they just randomly show up again with a new parent. It was pretty fishy if you ask me." Blossom defended.

"Are they here now?" Just as Robin asked, the students conversing outside all turned to a red 2014 Jaguar SUV as it pulled up in the parking lot. It too parked close to the entrance.

The doors opened to reveal a tall, well built red headed teen and his brothers. Brick took off his sunglasses and smirked up at the large school adjusting his backwards red snapback. Butch ruffled his spiky raven hair a bit before ducking back in the car and pulling out his book bag. Boomer blew a large bubble and moved his large headphones from his ears and set them around his neck. Loud Dubstep beats rang from the speakers. He popped his bubble and flipped his long blonde bangs from his left eye. His eyes glared at the people staring at them and popped his hood from his dark blue short-sleeved sweatshirt over his head. Brick locked the doors and led his brothers towards the school.

The red leader stopped once he noticed the girls. He smirked and whispered something to his brothers, which they both smirked at. They swaggered over to the super powered girls, which enticed some attention from the more naïve freshmen girls. Butch winked and flashed a winning smile at them as they passed. The girls giggled and blushed at the Rowdyruff.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Brick said. His voice was deep and rough to the ears. Blossom scowled.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled. Brick smirked widened.

"Going to get an education, toots. What's it to you, hmm? Afraid I'm gonna out smart you? Afraid you won't be the best anymore?" Blossom's blood boiled. Not even time for class yet and she was still royally annoyed with his games.

"I would love to see you try, Brick." Before he could continue, the warning bell sounded.

"I'd love to stay and chat, babe but I must get to class. I'm sure we will be seeing each other _very_ soon." He chuckled and turned towards the school and walked off with his brothers in tow. Blossom groaned in frustration.

"Can you believe him? I already want to knock his teeth threw the back of his neck. I don't think I will be able to handle the whole year with him." She turned towards the school and walked off. The other three girls ran to catch up with her.

"Well, you must admit, they did get a whole lot hotter over the past, what, eleven, ten years?" Robin chimed in. Bubbles giggled. Although she will never admit it to her sisters, Robin was right. Boomer was looking a whole lot yummier.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The morning went on without a hint of any of The Rowdyruff Boys. That was until Blossom got to AP US History. She sat at the very front of the room as usual. Once Brick walked in she cursed at all who would be able ho hear her inside her own head. The red-eyed teen smirked and sat at the desk right behind her making her more uncomfortable. She squirmed in her chair as he sat down.

"Well, what do you know? Just can't stay away, huh babe?" Blossom whipped around in her chair to face him. Her eyes burned like molting lava.

"I suggest you leave me alone, Brickhead. Unless you want your intestines to drop out of your asshole I suggest you stay the hell away from me!" She whipped back around without another word. Brick whistled and grinned ear to ear.

"I always knew you were still a feisty little thing. After all these years, you still haven't changed." Blossom frowned and prayed that her sisters were doing better than she was.

Buttercup could not believe what she was seeing! He could not be in the same class as her. Gym was _her_ class! Butch sat in the bleachers with some newfound friends chatting away. Buttercup looked down at him with rage. The teacher was talking to the freshmen on the other end of the bleachers whom had this period gym. Buttercup wanted to end him right there. The way he looked, the way he talked, the way he dressed, everything got to her. After all of these years she still had a burning hatred for him that never seemed to go away. One thing that really pissed her off was that one of his newfound friends was Mitch himself! She felt betrayed. How could he ever like the person Butch was?

_He is so not on my good side anymore_, she thought. One of the boys, Jason, the douche bag king, smirked up at her and nodded to signal Butch. The rest of the boys looked back and saw Buttercup sitting there glaring at them. Butch smirked.

"Sup, Butterbabe?" The others snickered. Even Mitch. Buttercup scowled.

"That's not my name, bitch. Get it right before talking to me." Butch and his mindless followers whistled at her.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Still the same old grumpy pain in the ass." Buttercups eyes burned.

"Don't think for a second that I won't attack you if you push me the wrong way, bitch! I will rip your inside to make them your outsides if I fucking have to! Stay away from me." Butch moved from his position and moved back to the seat just in front of Buttercup and faced her.

"Listen Cup, I don't want any trouble. I just want us to be friends, ya know?" He said, his smirk never leaving his face. His crystal bud earring glistened in the light on his right ear.

"Whatever Butch. Just leave me alone." She turned her face away from him. She didn't want to stare at his ugly mug any longer. Butch shrugged and moved back to his friends. Buttercup could hear a 'she so wants me' come from the raven head. She scowled but refrained from saying anything else.

_Oh Bubbles, I hope you are doing better than I am._

Little did she know, Bubbles got more than she bargained for in her next class.

* * *

**End of Part 3…**

* * *

**HEEEYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO! What is with it guys? I am back!**

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting for a while. I got a cold and I'm just starting to feel better so I thought, hey, why the fuck not? So here I am. **

**I've been meaning to sk you, what state do you think Townsville is even in? Like, there is a lake and it snows so it can't be a southern state. It has very lush forests so I don't think it's by the Rockies or anything like that. So what do you all think about which state they live in. **

**I think Boomer would be the one that is into Dubstep. I don't know why but he just seems like that teen that is really into the Wubs. But DS is not ALL that he is into so watch out for that.**

**Anyway I hope you like this part. Extra long for you guys! So i will see you hopefully sooner than how long it took for this part.**

**Bye Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf **_


	4. Coming Down: Part 4

**Coming Down**

**Part 3: Different**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bubbles walked into her class with a warm smile. Some of her familiar classmates greeted her as she made her way to her station in the large art studio. Mixed Media was something she dreamed of taking her whole career of high school. She heard the most fabulous of stories when she was a freshman about all of the field trips and parties the Mixed Media kids got to be apart of.

The blonde set down her bag on the clay stained shelf next to her easel. She went over to the apron rack and pulled down her baby blue apron and tied it around her waist. Her teacher, Ms. Taylor, was a few minutes late to the class.

The kids in M.M told her that if she was taking the class, that she should recommend Ms. Taylor for a teacher to her Guidance Counselor. She was the nicest teacher Pokey Oaks High had to offer. She always came to class with a bright smile on her face and pep in her step. The kids also said she had a style that matched her personality. She always wore bright colors and even brighter jewelry. She was just an all around cool teacher that was like your friend that taught you.

There was another teacher that everyone loved. Her name was Ms. Costa. She was a Sex Ed teacher. She always used pop culture to describe the reproductive systems and had a wicked sense of humor. But, Bubbles didn't have Sex Ed until the last period of the day with her sisters and Robin and Mitch.

After fifteen minutes of talking, Ms. Taylor bounced through the door. She was arm in arm with a rather tall blonde boy. Bubbles didn't recognize him until Ms. Taylor assigned him a station. Bubbles saw the familiar blue in his eyes and hood over his neck length dirty blonde hair. Boomer slid into his station that was right next to Bubbles and set his bag on his shelf. He pulled off his headphones that were draped around his neck and set them in his bag. Ms. Taylor brought him an apron and he smiled slightly as he thanked her. Bubbles stared intently at him. He was different somehow. She couldn't place what it was but she did notice something that was different about him.

The class started with Ms. Taylor explaining the first unit of the year: Portraits. Bubbles was only half listening to the brunette at the front of the class. She was more intent on figuring out what was so different about the boy next to her. Boomer played with two paintbrushes as he listened. He tapped them in a silent rhythm on the edge of the easel. Bubbles used her super hearing to listen to the beat. She recognized it instantly. It was the guitar beat from Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne.

_He likes that song? _

Boomer could feel eyes on him as he tapped away on his easel. He knew it was Bubbles. He turned his head towards her to look at her. She quickly turned her head away from his gaze. She thought it was better to make friends with him than enemies. After what happened between her sisters she didn't need more life threatening things happen to her this year. She mentally slapped herself for suggesting such a thing but, Rachel seemed nice and she did like her so why not get close with her son?

Bubbles pulled out two of her brushed and began to match him in his beat of the song. Boomer glanced at her with surprise. He gave a small smile, which she gladly returned. Their hands were in perfect sync as they played through the song. Suddenly, his beat switched to a different song. She stopped her hands to use her super hearing. She recognized that song as well. It was the beat from Air Balloon by Lily Allen.

_OMG he likes that song, too?! _ She mentally screeched to herself. She matched his beats. His smile became bigger as he began to mouth the words.

_Come meet me in the sky I'll be waiting for you  
And we can't hear what they say  
Up in my air balloon, air balloon, air balloon (ha)  
Sing, sing along, along any song you want to  
Now we're so high, it can't rain  
Up in my air balloon, air balloon, air balloon (ha)_

Bubbles giggled and mouthed the words with him. For some strange reason, this felt more natural than when they were fighting.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After the bell, Bubbles stayed after to help Ms. Taylor clean up the brushes and leftover aprons. Boomer also stayed and helped. Bubbles found this act of kindness very unusual. It was odd seeing him be helpful to someone who wasn't his brothers. She guessed that Rachel really _did_ raise them right.

"Thank you so much, you two." Ms. Taylor said once they were done.

"Are you sure you don't need a pass to your next class?" She held up the stack of small pink slips. Bubbles shook her head.

"No, I have a free period now." Boomer also nodded.

"So do I." Ms. Taylor smiled.

"Well, alright then. I'll see you two tomorrow!" She called as she bounced to the back room. The two blondes waved back to her as they made their way out of the classroom. Boomer went through the door first and held it open for the flustered Bubbles.

_Wow, good job, Rachel. _

Boomer chuckled as he saw Bubbles face. He put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets as they walked the halls.

"Are you okay, Bubbles? You're not about to fall over are you?" He chuckled. Bubbles seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Oh, no sorry. I'm just surprised is all."

"Do tell." Boomer said.

"Well, you don't seem like the Boomer I remember. Like, at all. You seem calmer more…" She tried to search for the right word.

"Quieter?" Boomer suggested. Bubbles nodded.

"Well, yeah. You're not as loud and obnoxious as you were when we were little. What changed you, if you don't mind me asking?" Boomer scrunched up his nose.

"I guess, being bullied by your brothers for eleven years can take a toll on you." Bubbles' eyes widened.

"They _still_ bully you? But, I thought Rachel would of done something by now."

"They do and she does. She tries at least. But, she'll never be able to stop them." He lifted up the short sleeve on his t-shirt. A large black, blue, and yellow bruise plagued his bicep. Bubbled gasped.

"They did this to you?" He nodded. Bubbles moved her slender fingers to touch it. Boomer hissed when her fingers slightly brushed it.

"Sorry." She whispered. He nodded and pulled his sleeve back down.

"It's okay. I'm pretty used to being their personal punching bag by now. Whenever they get the slightest bit agitated, they see me and," He made a clicking sound with his tongue and a punching motion with his fist.

"They go for it. They do it when mama isn't around and in places she can't see. I guess they're smart that way." He held open the door to the courtyard for Bubbles to go through. They made their way to a large tree and sat under the shady leaves. Boomer pulled out a rather large sketchbook and a few pencils. Bubbles pulled out her Galaxy S5 and played Air Balloon for them to listen to while he worked.

Bubbles noticed a soothing wave in Boomers voice. She stopped singing and listened to him. The longer he held the notes the more distinct his voice sounded. He was good! He actually sounded like a professional singer. Bubbles smiled and listen to his soothing voice. She could see this year going by smoothly. Especially with this blonde haired boy as a friend.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Soon, the first day of school was over. Bubbles and her sisters packed up their things from their lockers and chatted to each other about their first day experiences. Bubbles purposely left out the parts involving Boomer. If she did bring him up in a positive way, she knew they would jump to prove her wrong.

Just then, The Rowdyruff Boys swaggered past them. Brick had a look of absolute rage on his face. His red eyes seemed darker in color. Him and Butch stomped through the hallway. Bubbles noticed when Boomer passed he had a busted lip and a profound limp in his walk. His face, however, was free from all emotion. She frowned as he kept his eyes in front of him as he walked out the door along with his brothers. Her heart ached as she saw the state he was in.

_If only Rachel had superpowers, she could put a stop to what Boomer is going through_, she thought.

Blossom led them to Buttercups car after they packed their bags. Buttercup started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Bubbles noticed that the red SUV that was parked next to them was already gone. She hopped Rachel was at home so Boomer couldn't be hurt further. Bubbles thought back to sophomore year when her health class talked about healthy and non-healthy relationships. She remembered that some relationships were abusive and only benefited one person. In this case, two people. Boomer was straight up letting his brothers abuse him! His brothers were always stronger than him. She learned that when they were around eleven years ago. All he needed to do was stand up to them even though he was weaker than them. If only she could convince him to do it. It might even save his life in the long run. Either that or scare his brothers into respecting Boomer. Like that stuff they would do on Maury for abusive relationships. She could try, couldn't she?

Once they got home, Buttercup pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. They all heaved themselves out of the car and headed to the door. Blossom moved inside and called out to the Professor. Buttercup flew up to her room. Before Bubbles closed the red door she could hear slight screams coming from the house across the street. The scary thing was that they weren't regular smash your hand in the door screams or jumpscare out of nowhere screams. They were bloodcurdling, stomach churning screams. The screams you would here in a torture chamber.

The blonde winced and slowly made her way through the threshold and closed the door behind her. She forced herself to not use her super hearing to find out if they stopped or not. Hopefully it wouldn't continue any longer.

Blossom volunteered to make dinner that night. Bubbles was in her room sitting at her desk reading a comic book. She got into comics when she was about twelve and always seemed to make time in reading them. When people would ask Marvel or DC, she would always pick Marvel. For some reason she just couldn't get in to DC. She tried and tried but nothing worked. She did like some characters from DC. Hell, she was Harley Quinn sophomore year for Halloween. She even played some Batman centric games with Buttercup from time to time. They never worked into getting her into the company though. Every single Marvel movie she knew about she went to go see opening night. It was fun to here. She couldn't wait until the second Avengers came out!

Once dinner was ready, the Professor asked the girls about their days. Bubbles stayed quiet as her sisters complained about the boys across the street. The Professor told them to not pay them any mind. He was skeptical when they moved but he was sure Rachel was a good mother to them.

"Professor, how could you trust her so easily? I mean, you don't even know her!" Blossom accused. The Professor chuckled and took a sip of his red wine. He placed the glass down and smiled.

"Actually, I _do_ know her." Blossom made a slight choking sound as she sipped her cream soda.

"Wait, what? You know Rachel?" Buttercup asked.

"I do. She was one of my classmates back in college. We had the same major and we actually got along pretty well. I graduated Valedictorian and she graduated Salutatorian. I think I have a picture of it somewhere. Hold on I'll go get it." He got up from his seat and walked to the living room. He shuffled through the shelves and grabbed his class yearbook. He sat back down at the table and flipped though the pages to the graduation photos. He grabbed a black and white picture and handed it to Blossom.

"There we are. That was at the graduation after party." Blossom looked astonished as she saw the picture a fairly younger Professor with a younger dirty blonde at his side. They had their arms around each other and shared large, proud smiles as they held up their diplomas.

"Professor, you look so young!" Bubbles exclaimed. The aging man chuckled.

"Thanks hun."

"I don't mean that in a bad way, daddy. You still look just as beautiful. But I can't believe you knew Rachel. How come you never told us when we got the new they were moving?" Bubbles asked.

"I knew who it was as well as you three did. I had no idea she was moving to Townsville of all places. I was just as surprised as you all where. Who knew that she decided to adopt some of the most dangerous people in the world as her sons." Blossom handed the picture back to Professor. He slid the picture back in its place and went back to the living room to put it away.

Once dinner was finished, Bubbles sped to her bathroom to take a well-needed bubble bath. She turned on her stereo and turned on the water. She poured her favorite bubble bath into the water and waited for it to bubble up to the rim. She slid out of her cloths and sat down in the frothy water. She leaned her head back on the wall with a sigh. She seriously needed this time to herself. The first day of the year was always the hardest. Well that and when testing week comes around for finals and midterms. It will be awhile before she has to worry about that so she decided to be thankful for the time she had to herself.

She thought back to her unlikely, newfound friend. She knew if she told her sisters about him they would surely weasel their way into her business. That was something she was sure she didn't have the time for. She then thought about what she heard behind closed doors when they came home from school. How the hell can brothers have the stomach to do something like that to the one they are supposed to love a cherish? What did Rachel say when she got home if she said anything at all? How can she handle Brick and Butch when they are as much if not more of a danger to her than Boomer? All of these questions were best left unanswered until further notice.

Something did give Bubbles a smile. It was a certain song about flying away in an air balloon. She wondered if she could take Boomer with her in an air balloon. Somewhere far away from anything and everything. Somewhere where they could be happy and not worry about anyone else.

_Yeah, I'd bet he would like that. _

**End of Part 4…**

* * *

**Hey guys! I am back with another part for ya! I hope you all loves it as much as I loved writing it.**

**I wanted to dive into the Blues relationship a little bit more. They are the pairing that everyone seems to forget. They just put them in the "Oh we are so happy! We never fight! We love each other sooooooo disgustingly too much! We need no more character development than that" category. No, no no no no. Not my style. As you can see Boomer is going through some tough shit right now and it's not fun for anyone. Not Bubbles, not him, and defiantly not Rachel. It's really sad if you think about it. I hope none of my lovely readers have gone through something like that. I haven't but I imagine that it is soul shattering and horrible.**

**Anyway, some of you guys have givin me good states on where TnsV is located. One reviewer, Nay, said Pennsylvania or Maryland. And it's cool because I live in the state right next to Penn. _Psst, Ohio. I live in Ohio :)._ So I can imagine them living there. **

**So anyway, I have another question for you all.**

**How old do you think Professor is in this story?**

**I said in his early forties. I think he created the girls when he was fairly young like in his early thirties or something so he would be not too old but not too young. Middle aged at the most. **

**On that note, I will see you all in the next part!**

**Bye Guys!**

**_~TheRedWolf_  
**


	5. Coming Down: Part 5

**Coming Down**

**Part 5: Hello Again**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Great, not again!_

The Professor lifted his protective glasses off of his face. His dark brown eyes glistened with moisture as the remaining soot particles floated through the air. A dark layer of soot covered his face. The outline of the classes remained. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face giving up for now on his experiment.

He glanced up at the clock and read the time. The girls left for school about two hours ago. He sighed and trekked up the basement stairs to the main floor. He closed the door to his lab behind him after turning off the lights. His stomach made an uncomfortable growl and he decided it was time for something to eat. He hasn't been doing enough of that of late.

Bubbles lectured him not too long ago about his current eating habits. He would spend all day in his lab working away until dinner was made. That breakfast Blossom made him on the first day was the first breakfast he had in weeks. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. He overtime, blamed it on his scientific experiments. He would get so washed up into work that he would forget to take care of himself.

Once he reached the kitchen, the Professor opened up the fridge only to find it almost completely empty. All that was left was a bottle of nearly expired ketchup, one slice of cheese, and a light blue icing cupcake that Bubbles swore her life to. He sighed and looked back at the clock.

_It wouldn't hurt to go shopping. What else am I to do? _

He closed the fridge back up and went up to his room to change. He picked out a casual short sleeved, yellow shirt with 'I Am A Good Scientist' etched onto the front and some well-fitted, light jeans. He grabbed his tennis shoes and headed back downstairs to the front door. He slid on his shoes and grabbed his keys and headed out to his white car.

While in the car, the greying man thought back to the early years. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He tried to put a pin into why he had been so stuck on the past. He thought it over from time to time and thought that it was from his realization that his little girls were not so little anymore. They were practically young women ready to take on the world by themselves. It frightened him to the bone. He was always the protective type of father. Wanting to know where they were going when they went out, needing to know whom they went out with. It was all part of the deal of being a dad. He wasn't sure on what his daughters wanted to do with their lives but he was sure that he was going to be one lonely man when they left.

He pulled up to the supermarket a few minutes later. He parked fairly close to the entrance and heaved himself out of the car locking the doors behind him. The air was cool when he walked through the automatic sliding doors to the inside. He had to slightly duck down to avoid the low hanging doorframe. Him being one of the tallest men in Pokey Oaks had its downfalls. He grabbed a cart and pushed it over to the vegetable section.

He suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder as he was placing tomatoes in a plastic bag. He turned behind him and smiled when he saw a particular dirty blonde haired woman smiling up at him.

"Hello, John." She said in that quiet, soothing voice he had always loved.

"Hello, Rachel." He greeted back. She had a basket in her hand filled with a modge podge of things. They spanned from snacks to spices. From vegetables to meats and cheeses.

"How've you been?" She finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"I've been good. How about you? Are you liking the city so far?" She nodded her ponytail swayed with the motion.

"Oh, it's great! I like the natural feel to it, you know? The perfect place to raise a family I guess." The Professor smiled. He set the tomatoes in the cart and pushed down the isles with Rachel at his side.

"I would be lying if I said that I would expect to see you again." He rubbed the back of his head; his face became a slight pink color.

"Especially after…what happened and all of that." Rachel's face turned red also.

"Yeah. Hey do you still have that scar from the-" Professor cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I still do. Every time I look at it reminds me of our college days. The girls used to ask about it, you know. I just told them that it was from a science experiment." The blonde giggled.

"Yeah, if I were you, I wouldn't want to tell **that** story either." They both chuckled as Professor pulled down a few boxes of pancake mix from the shelves.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said suddenly. The Professor looked down at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I was unfair to you. I only wanted what was best for myself and I didn't think to listen to anything you had to say or think and I was being a complete bitch like, a really big one and I messed up a lot and I'm just sososososososo sorry and I really don't want us to be all awkward around each other and it just sucks!" Rachel took in a deep breath. Her face was even redder then it originally was. He blue eyes watered from the oxygen deprivation. The Professor stared at her in surprise. He didn't think he would hear hear an apology from her. Ever. He put his hands softly on her arms and smiled.

"Rachel, it's okay. I've forgiven you a long time ago. No need to dwell on the past. I understand now that you were just going through a tough time. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't stick with you like I said I would. For that I am truly sorry." Rachel sighed.

"I guess we're both in the wrong, huh?" The Professor chuckled and nodded. He grabbed back onto his cart and pushed it along the next isle.

The two continues to shop together. They both had memories from the past shoot through their minds. It may have been too late to fix the past but that didn't mean they couldn't do right in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I hate this shit." Buttercup complained from across the table. It was fifth period and the raven head was currently in Science Class. RayRay chuckled. His light brown skin darkened in the poor light of the science lab section of the classroom. Their class was currently working on a lab that had to do with light travel in crystals. Buttercup held up the light as RayRay tried to position the rock.

"If you keep swearing like that, Professor X will have your head." He chuckled.

"That I will." A voice made them both jump and caused RayRay to drop the rock. A bald headed man in a very nicely designed wheel chair smirked up at the two.

The students dubbed this man as Professor X for his striking resemblance to the famous mutant mentor. His last name was even the same as the Professor in the comics. The people of the school got so into his nickname that his past students went out and got him a wheel chair that was closely similar to the one the real Professor X had for his birthday. From then on he loved his nickname just as much as the students did.

"Get back to work you two. And Buttercup, no swearing in my classroom." He warned with a kind smile. Buttercup smiled back and kindly obeyed. He was her favorite teacher.

"You're lucky he is so cool with students." RayRay said once the teacher rolled away. The raven head chuckled and returned to her work.

The only thing that was remotely distracting about the class was the spikey haired boy at the other table next to hers. Jason, Danny, and him were making crude jokes about her backside. Jason made a low whistle.

"If I could I'd tap that. I mean even if she didn't willingly come to me, I'd still tap that." He snickered along with Butch. Were they really joking about sexual assault like it was second nature to them? Him being Jason, Buttercup wasn't at all surprise. There was the incident that happened freshman year. Only a few people knew what really happened. She never came back to say the least.

"Shut up, you rapist." RayRay snapped at the pale boy. Jason sneered.

"Get off my dick, faggot." The other boys snickered.

"At least I'm comfortable with being gay. You on the other hand, are just an inconsiderate little **boy** with no respect for the human body. I'm surprised no one has cut off that dick of yours cause I promise you, straight or not, no one would want to suck that infested piece of flesh you call a penis." Everyone in the class gave a rousing 'ohh, burn!' People came up to RayRay and clapped him on the back. Jason was seething by then and glared at the brown skinned boy with hate. Buttercup stuck up her middle finger and smiled sweetly at them. They didn't say another word for the whole rest of the class period.

Once the bell rang, RayRay and Buttercup walked the halls to their next class together. RayRay was new so he was glad Buttercup ran into him a couple of days ago. Rather than never talking to her again, he saw it as an opportunity to become friends with at least one person in the school. Once he did, he began to open up and found that the school was full of friendly faces. Even the jocky sports players were nice enough to befriend him.

"Hey, thanks for that in class." Buttercup said. RayRay smiled and shrugged.

"Don't thank me. Thank my undying drive to put dickheads like him in their place. Plus, he is a rapist. He is a waste of human skin in my book." Buttercup grinned.

"Your not the only one who thinks that. Why do you think he hangs out with so few people?" They both laughed but it died down when they saw a familiar group of boys make their way towards them.

"Haven't they had enough!?" RayRay complained. Buttercup pushed in front of him.

"I'll handle this. Stay here." She walked towards the leader of the small group and sized him up.

"What do you want, Butch? Out to take your bulldogs for a walk?" Butch chuckled.

"Yeah, and I've been teaching them how to attack on command." Danny and Jason snickered and looked her up and down. Jason's eyes flashed with lust and hunger.

"Well, keep them away from me and my friends before I have them both neutered." Butch feigned a hurt look.

"Awe Cup, don't be like that, babe. You know I love you." He made a grab for her waist. Buttercup tried to move away but he was too fast. He held onto her and pushed her against the lockers behind her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and growled deep in his chest. The hallways were nearly empty without any needed witnesses. Buttercup pushed him on his shoulders but he didn't budge.

_Good god! He is like a rock! What the hell? _

Her eyes were wide with slight panic as he pushed her further onto the lockers. RayRay made a move towards them but the raven head shook her head to keep him in place. Butch moved his lips to her neck hitting that one special spot and began to plant wet kisses on it. Buttercup suppressed a moan and squeezed her eyes shut to keep them from rolling back in bliss. His mouth then moved from her neck to her ear. His breath was hot against her ear lobe.

_God that felt good! Snap out of it Buttercup! He is the enemy!_

"I know you want me, Cup. The way you squirm under me gets me hard." He whispered I a raw, deep, husky voice. The only kind of voice Buttercup was really attracted to. His brothers had those kinds of voices but not as raw and real as Butch's.

"I will take you like no other has taken you before. Sooner or later it will happen. Until then, Cup." He moved away and gave her a once over before leading the way down the hall with a smirk on his face. Danny and Jason followed right behind him.

RayRay jogged towards the green clad girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Buttercup jumped at the contact and snapped out of her trance like state to look up at him.

"Are you okay?" RayRay asked with concern in his bright hazel eyes. Buttercup swallowed, her mouth dry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Lets…lets get to class." RayRay nodded and pulled her towards their next class.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Buttercup tossed and turned in her bed. She huffed and looked over to the clock on her nightstand. 1:47. She sighed and kicked the sheets off her legs. She grabbed her pajama pants and shuffled out of her shorts into the pants. She moved towards her door and quietly opened it. She looked down the hall making sure no one heard her. Her eyes glowed brightly as she made her way to her gaming room. She opened the door and slid inside and closed herself in.

She plopped down on her beanbag and turned on her PS4. She put in GTAV and made sure to turn down the volume so no one could hear her. She set the game on free roam and began to play around in the game world.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Buttercup jumped slightly and paused the game. She tensed up, afraid that it was Blossom or the Professor. She got up from the beanbag and opened the door. When she opened it she relaxed when she saw a pair of bright, glowing baby blue eyes staring wide awake back at her.

"Goddamnit, Bubbles. You scared me." She gave her sister a lopsided smile and opened the door wider so the blonde could enter the room. Once she was in Buttercup closed the door behind her.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep and thought I would spend some time in here. Maybe read some comics." She motioned towards the comic rack against the wall at the other end of the room. Buttercup chuckled and sat back down on her beanbag.

"You wanna play with me?" She asked the blonde. Bubbles grinned and nodded. She plopped down in her baby blue beanbag and Buttercup handed her a controller. She then set the game to multiplayer. The two sisters played around with the game for a while before Bubbles spoke again.

"So, how come you're down here?" Buttercups eyes were still glued to the screen when she answered.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind so I decided to relax with some games." Bubbles nodded while pressing buttons on the controller. Her character took out a sticky bomb and planted it on a truck passing by. She blew it up with a large boom and a small giggle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Buttercup shook her head.

"Naw, that's okay. It's nothing I can't handle. I don't want to worry you. Do you wanna talk about why **you **can't sleep?" Bubbles also shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Buttercup giggled.

"You know when you say that, that usually means you **won't** be fine." Bubbles giggled.

"I swear I really am fine. I promise." Buttercup shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever you say."

The two sisters played until it was four in the morning. They weren't the least bit tired so they decided to just start getting ready for school. While she was in the shower, all Buttercup could think about were those words Butch aid to her. How dare he think that she would come to him like some desperate whore! She was not like Princess and her cronies. If he needed a cheep whore to fuck, he should go to the dick-sucking master herself. Buttercup may not look like it to others, but she had higher standards than she looked like. She never dated since no one was worth her time. She wasn't sure if anyone would be good enough for her. Dating was easy for her sisters. That was the only thing she would care to admit that she envied about them.

Too bad that statement is a lie.

* * *

**End of Part 5…**

* * *

**Good god I am tired...**

**Hey Guys! I hope you all enjoyed the fuck outta this part. I'm super pooped! It is 11:27 for me here so be thankful I decided to post this when I did. I hope my tiredness didn't show through this part. **

**So what do you think about The Professor and Rachel? They seem to have a bit of history together. Is it romantic or not? I don't know! That's for me to know and for you to find out in the future.**

**So yeah, and P.S if you want updates about when I'm posting and stuff, head to my profile. I usually give an update before I post another part so don't forget to check that often.**

**I have another question for you guys: Do you hate Jason?**

**He is a DICKBAG! Way more than I intended him to be, TBH. I guess my inner bitch got the better of me lol.**

**Also if you don't know the title to this story is a song title by The Dum Dum Girls. And it was on an episode of Gossip Girl for all of you G.G fans out there so give it a listen if you can!**

**So I'm out! I will see you all in the next part!**

**Bye Guys**

_**~TheRedWolf **_


	6. Coming Down: Part 6

**Coming Down**

**Part 6: Blood Red**

* * *

**Warning: This part contains scenes that might disturb some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**AKA: There is an almost rape scene. Happy fun times!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

* * *

Blossom sat down at their usual outside table for lunch. The sun was shinning brightly and scorching as the wind blew in a calming breeze. Only a few people decided to brave the heat. She unwrapped the fork from the plastic and opened the spicy chicken salad and began to dig in. her sisters were talking amongst themselves from across the table along with Robin whom she sat next to.

"Yeah, well I think Mitch is the best player on the football team. Other than me of course but he's got a good passion for the game. That's what's going to keep him going." Robins face became pink in color.

"Oh really? He's _that_ good? I've never been to a game so I wouldn't know." Buttercup chuckled at her friend's interest in her best guy friend. It was no secret to Robins huge crush on the boy. Ever since seventh grade she has been head over heels for the light brunette. She was a total sucker for those chocolate brown eyes he possessed.

"You should _totally_ go to the Homecoming game then! It will get you a good sense of what I mean. Plus, maybe you could get a date to the dance, if you catch my drift." Buttercup smirked as Robins face became more red in color.

"I-I guess I could go. But I don't know if he will ask me to the dance!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"You can go with Blossom since Bubbles is going to be down on the side lines waving those frilly pompoms." Bubbles looked slightly offended but smiled nonetheless. Blossom giggled and nodded towards Robin.

"I would be happy to escort you to your first football game." Robin looked to Blossom to Bubbles and Buttercup then back again.

"Alright, you've convinced me. I'll go." The three sisters cheered.

Just then, a group of four boys came from the lunchroom to the outside sitting area. They were speaking loudly to each other as they sat down at a table with two other boys. Blossom rolled her eyes. It didn't take her to lift her head from her lunch to know who exactly it was. Buttercup got up from her spot and went over to the group of boys. Jason wolf whistled as her hips, to her displeasure, swayed in time with her steps.

"I still don't know how a hot bitch like Buttercup is on the football team! Mitch you've_** gotta**_ explain this because I just don't understand." Buttercup smiled down at Mitch before sending a scowl to Jason.

"Don't call me a bitch. Don't _ever_ call me a bitch unless you want your windpipe torn out with a pair of pliers." The rest of the table gave a resounding 'ohh' before silencing themselves to see what would happen next.

"You know Buttercup, I'm not the lest bit scared of you. Yeah you have powers but we all know you are too much of a puss to use them in school. What, afraid daddy's gonna ground you?" He said in a mocking baby voice. Jason stood up from his position at the table and made his way towards the raven head.

"Uh oh guys. Looks like we've got trouble." Robin stated staring at the advancing Jason. Blossom sighed and signaled for Bubbles to follow her lead. They had to stop this before it all went to hell and back.

The three girls walked up to Buttercups side and stared Jason down with hard, cold stares. The other few students looked on at the commotion with worried looks. Jason laughed as he saw the looks he was getting. Then he looked down at Robin and smirked.

"Robin, I never would've guessed you would have the balls to stand up to me. What not as scared now that you're with super powered friends, huh? I thought you were too scared to come near me because of what happened with your little friend. What was her name again, Quinn? Did she tell you she was begging for it so I gave her what she wanted?" He chuckled darkly. How could someone like this still go to this school? Robin's eyes darkened with his words. How dare he bring up what happened! Quinn had to have not one, but two abortions. The fucker gave her twins.

"Leave Quinn out of this, Jason. This isn't about your past rape victims, this is about not messing with us," Blossom said, authority swam through her voice. She wrapped an arm around Robin.

"_**Any**_ of us." Suddenly, Blossom felt a presence behind her.

"I suggest you stop harassing our friend, pinkie." A deep, rough voice said from behind her. Blossom whipped around and stared into two blood red eyes. Those were the eyes of a killer. They showed how much red was really on his platter.

"Oh please, Brick. What about all of those girls he's _sexually _harassed? They don't have a choice in the matter anymore." Brick sneered.

"Not my fault they decided to act like they wanted to put out. They had it coming to them. They wanted it, so Jas gave it to them." Blossom was seething. She was absolutely appalled by that kind of mentality. It made her sick to her stomach. Those girls didn't ask to be raped! No one ever does. Blossom raised her hand and whipped it on Brick's face backhanded. Her pink ring scraped his cheek and left a long, bloody mark. Bricks head whipped back to the side. A loud _**smack**_ rang out along with it. Blossom stepped closer to the red head's face. Bricks head never moved.

"….You sicken me." She whispered to him. She was sure the other super powered teens could hear her. She backed away from him and turned towards Jason.

"And you're pathetic!" She yelled. She grabbed Robin and signaled for the other girls to follow her. They grabbed their bags and lunches and headed indoors.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of eighth period. Students swarmed from the classrooms and into the hallways chatting with friends and heading to their lockers. Robin came out of her classroom and headed to her locker. She pushed past all of the slow walkers and stopped at her long blue locker. She put the combination in the lock and opened it up.

Her locker door was filled with pictures of friends and family. Textbooks were stacked up at the bottom of the locker along with a bag for gym class. She put her bag on one of the hooks and took out what she needed for her next two classes. It was easier for her to carry what she needed rather than lug her bag around since her next two classes were pretty close to each other. She looked down at the magnetized to-do list on her door and checked off what she had with the small, black pen that sat perched on the top of the small clipboard.

"Hey you." Robin jumped at the voice that came from the other side of the locker door. She pulled the door away and saw Mitch standing there with an amused smile playing on his lips. Robin blushed deeply and moved her long bangs out of her face.

"Mitch you scared the shit outta me!" She laughed.

"That was my intention." Mitch chuckled. Robin grinned and continued back to getting her things together. She suddenly realized that she was wearing a skirt and blushed even harder. Whenever Mitch would come around she would become more and more self-conscious. What was worse was that the skirt was fairly short.

"So Robin," Mitch started off. Robin lifted up off the ground and put her things on the top shelf of her locker and turned to the tall football player. He was 6'2 give or take a few so he dwarfed her 5'7 height.

"Yeah?" Robin breathed.

"Well you know that Homecoming is coming up in two weeks and that there's a game before it." Robin nodded.

"Yeah, I've been told." She giggled. Mitch smiled.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to know if you have a date already. To the dance not to the game since, you know, I'm kind of on the team so I'll need to play." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Robin felt all of the blood in her body rush to her face. She must've looked like a ripe tomato at that very moment.

"What I'm trying to say is well, will you go with me to Homecoming? I mean, I can understand why you wouldn't considering the people I hang out with and, you know, your parents think I'm just like them and don't really like me and I have braces, so you probably wont want to kiss me, I mean, if you did want to kiss me which I'm not saying you have to I just mean if you ever wanted to you could, but I'm not saying that I want to take advantage of the situation I just wanted to know if you would kiss me but again I'm not trying to-" Robin put her fingers over his mouth to silence him. She giggled at his nervousness. It was cute.

"Mitch I would love to go to Homecoming with you. And I'll be cheering for you up in the bleachers with Blossom." She moved her hand from his mouth. Mitch smiled, braces and all. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. Robin reached up around his neck and hugged him back. Mitch decided to be a bit playful and picked her up from the ground. Robin squealed and giggled as he lifted her.

"Mitch! Haha, put me down!" She laughed. Mitch set her down and grabbed her books from her locker. Robin closed the door and put the lock back on the door. Mitch tucked the books all in one hand before wrapping the other around Robins small one.

After the last period of the day, Robin came out of class with the same, large grin she wore ever since the beginning of ninth period. She could still feel the warmth of Mitch's hand on hers. That whole thing made her gitty to the bone! It felt like a dream. Well, she only saw that kind of thing in her dreams but now it was true. This was real and it scared her but excited her. She was happy to know Mitch Mitchelson**,** the bully of her younger years, felt the same way about her as she did about him. It was surreal to say the least. Her friends thought she was going crazy when she sat down at her desk in each class. She would just brush them off and said nothing was up with her. She would tell them once Homecoming came around. She could not wait for the next two weeks to be over.

Once she grabbed her things, she made her way down the halls to the front. The halls were pretty much empty. All of the students were outside enjoying the sun or playing some sport, like Frisbee. She thought about inviting some of her friends to head out to the library with her. She knew Buttercup would be busy; she had practice for the big game. Blossom already had plans with some of her more nerdy friends and Bubbles had dance class. All of her other friends would most likely not be up for it so, she decided to head there herself. She pulled out her phone and texted her mother to let her know she would be late coming home. Once she sent the message, she walked outside and made her way across the grassy front lawn. She turned down the street and made her way to the library.

The sun was still pretty bright as Robin walked along the silent neighborhood streets. The birds chirped in the trees above her. She started to wish she didn't leave her earphones at home. She ran across the street and marched her way up the long path to the library doors. Once she was inside she was greeted by the cool air conditioning of the building. She walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor. She walked down the empty hall to one of the study areas. She opened the door and clicked on the light switch. She closed the door behind her and plopped down with a sigh on one of the blue couches. She opened up her bag and pulled out a folder full of homework. She pulled out one of her heavy textbooks and turned to the designated pages for the answers to the questions.

She continued to work productively until someone opened up the door. She glanced up and froze. Her heart began to beat so fast she was afraid it was going to burst out of her chest. It was Jason. He smirked at her and went over to one of the bookshelves. Robin tried to ignore him and continued to scribble down answers on her piece of homework paper.

_Calm down, Robin. He wouldn't even think about touching you. Just get your homework done and get out of here. You'll be fine._

"Hey Robin," A voice whispered right next to her ear. Robin jumped and moved away from him. He chuckled darkly as he saw the fear on her face.

"Wha-what do you want?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"I just wanted to see you is all. Mind if I sit?" He lifted up a book that was in his hand. Robin squinted at him.

"Don't worry, princess. Those _Powderpuffs_ will have my head if I touch you. I just came here to be away from my house." Robin straightened up and nodded once. She still didn't trust him but he sounded sincere enough. Jason smiled and jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down onto the cushions. He opened up the book and began to read biting down on his nails. Robin frowned and kneeled back over her papers and began to scribble down more of her work.

Time ticked away as Robin came to her last page of homework. She pulled out her Chemistry textbook and flipped the pages to the in book questions. Suddenly, a hand shot out and gabbed her by the waist. She gasped and opened her mouth to scream but another hand came up and covered her mouth roughly.

"Don't scream. It will make this all the easier for the both of us. Your friend Quinn got what she wanted so why not you next." Jason chuckled. Robin whimpered under his hand as she felt something poking her side.

Jason roughly pushed her down on the couch and ran towards the door and locker it. Robin tried to crawl away from him but Jason was too quick for her. He pulled her back onto the couch and laid himself on top of her pinning her down. Robin felt his erection on her inner thigh. What turned him on about this? It was sick! Jason put his hand over her mouth again and reached down to Robin's skirt. Robin whimpered louder and moved her arms towards his traveling hand. He snarled at her and brought himself up to sit on her midsection. He lifted his hand and slapped her roughly across her face. Robin brought her hands up to clutch her cheek. Jason pushed her legs open and reached under her skirt. Robin put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but to no avail. Jason clutched onto her underwear and began to pull them down.

"No, Jason! Stop! No! Stop it!" Robin pleaded. She flailed underneath him and tried to push him off of her again. He growled and unzipped his pants. He ground his hips onto hers and moaned. Robin scrunched her face up in disgust. She then stopped falling and grabbed a hold of his head. She smiled sweetly up at Jason and gave a moan of her own as he did it again. Jason chuckled and reached down to his pants to move his underwear out of the way. Once his guard was down, Robin turned his head and bit down on his ear, hard. Jason screamed as blood flowed from his ear. Robin gathered all of her strength and pushed him onto the floor. She towered over him and brought her heeled shoe down on Jason's little prick. His voice broke as the pain shot through him like a bullet. His bloody hands came down to his crotch and clutched it. Robin pulled up her underwear, grabbed her things and ran out the door slamming it behind her. She ran all the way downstairs and out the side door.

The sun was just going down as she ran down the streets to her house. Her feet burned from her running in heels but she was afraid to stop. Once she made it to her house, she pulled out her keys and opened the door. She rushed in and locked it behind her. She breathed out and threw her bag off of her.

"I'm home!" She called out to her parents. No answer came. She went to the kitchen and saw a little note on the bar counter.

_Your father and I decided it was about time we went on that date night we've been planning for days now. We won't be back until late tonight. I made you dinner and it's in the fridge._

_Love you and goodnight, Mom_

Robin's eyes began to water. Hot tears slid down her flustered cheeks. She slid to the ground and sobbed. How could this happen to her?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Robin woke with a start. That dream again. It was going on for days now. It was Friday and Homecoming was next week. It had been a week and a half since her encounter with Jason at the library. The only person she told about it was Bubbles. She couldn't tell Buttercup; she would surly try to kill Jason and she couldn't tell Blossom; she would surly bring the police into it. She didn't want any of it so she went to Bubbles. She made her swear no to tell anyone. Bubbles reluctantly agreed and kept it a secret. Robin had Mitch escort her to class whenever she could. He asked why but she just told him that she liked having him around. She hated lying to him. She hated lying to her mother when she asked why she hasn't been eating much lately. Robin told her it was because she wanted to get in better shape. That was only half true though. Ever since her encounter with Jason she asked Buttercup if she could teach her self-defense. Buttercup didn't ask any questions as to why but was pleases to know Robin was interested in fighting. She hated it. She hated lying and living with this thing now. She was thankful nothing more happened to her but it was just a traumatizing.

Robin took a shower and picked out some cloths for the day. She tried to stay away from skirts the best she could but if health class taught her anything, it's that rapists don't care about what the person is wearing. She still felt better knowing that she had some sort of barrier even if they didn't care. She hopped into a pair of green capris and a band t-shirt. She pulled her grey beanie over her hair and headed down stares. She sat next to her father and ate her eggs and bacon happily. This was the first real breakfast she has had in a week and a half.

"Nice to see you've gotten your appetite back, hun. Given up on getting in shape already?" Her father chuckled. Robin gave a slight smile.

"No, I'm just hungry." Her father chuckled and stood up with his plate and kissed her on the head. Robin's mother gave him a kiss as he past by and handed Robin her lunch.

"Here you go, babe." Robin took it with a smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Did you finish your homework while we were gone, babe?" Robins face fell.

"_No! Jason stop! Stop it!" _

Robins mother snapped her fingers in front of the teens face. Robin snapped back and looked at her mother.

"You okay, babe? Do you feel ill?" Her mother set her hand on her forehead with a look of motherly concern. Robin moved back from her mothers touch.

"I'm fine, mom. Yeah, I finished everything." Her mother smiled and shooed her hands towards the door.

"Well, go on then. You don't want to be late." Robin nodded and headed towards the door. She looked up at her parents as she put her shoes on. They kissed each other passionately on the lips. Her mother giggled and whispered into her father's ear. Robin grimaced and looked away. Ever since that date night they have been inseparable. Robin shuddered as she thought about what they did once they got home. She liked being an only child.

* * *

**End of Part 6…**

* * *

**HEEEYYYYOOOOO! What up guys? I am back with another part.**

**OMG Jason is such a little fucker is he not? I hate him so much! I hope you all do too. What he does is NOT okay! Rape is never okay! I know there is an issue with the whole victim blaming thing and to those who do it...FUCK YOU! It is not there fault they got raped you assholes! I hate victim ****blamers. They have no empathy. And they usually go to some bullshit reason like "oh they were acting like a slut" or if it's a woman then they are like "she shouldn't have been wearing something that reviling. She was asking for it." Thats why I wanted Robin to wear a skirt rather than pants. I think its really unfair how rape survivors are sometimes treated.**

**Anyway, I have another question. Well 2: **

**Why do you think Jason does what he does?**

**and**

**Why do you think Mitch has braces?**

**So answer those if you wanna. Until then my friends I will see you all in the next part!**

**Bye Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	7. Coming Down: Part 7

**Coming Down**

**Part 6: So Sudden**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

His locker door slammed closed. He clicked the lock back on and reached down to grab his bag. He slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and headed down the hallway to the locker rooms. Boomer adjusted the dark blue beanie on his head and whistled to the beat that was playing lowly in his headphones that rested on his shoulders. When he entered the locker room, the blonde moved to his locker and opened his bag. No one was in there so he knew he was late. Good, he wasn't really a people person anyway.

He stripped out of his short sleeve, blue button up and threw it into his locker. He then moved out of his fitted jeans and threw them in the locker. He pulled out his gym shorts and shirt from his bag. He threw them on and zipped up his bag. Finally, he removed his headphones from his shoulders and placed them and his phone in the locker before closing and locking it. He tied up his shoes and jogged to the North Gym.

The North Gym was by far the biggest. Their school housed two with the school pool near the west side of the school. The North Gym had large bleachers on each side and six basketball hoops lining the ceiling. Boomer jogged through the door just in time for attendance. Once his couch called out his name, Boomer signaled that he was there.

Mrs. Woods led them out to the track and told them to run three laps before they play a game of soccer. Boomer took off by himself and jogged at a reasonable pace. The girls giggled and whispered when they past and the guys were giving him dirty looks (some of those girls were already taken). Boomer rolled his eyes and sighed. He wished he had this class with at least _one_ person that he could tolerate. Or a person that could tolerate him.

Once they finished three laps, Mrs. Woods broke them up into two teams. Before Boomer could go in the field with his team, Mrs. Woods motioned him over to her.

"Boomer, do you think you could help me out with something?" She asked pushing her strawberry blonde hair out of her face from he wind. Boomer nodded.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to pick up a folder from my office. It's in room 101. It's straight down the hall and to the left you can't miss it." Boomer nodded once more.

"Okay, is it on your desk?"

"Yes, it's a brown folder right next to my computer." Boomer agreed and jogged away from the field to the door to get inside. He walked through the gym and out the door into the hallway.

He reached room 101 and opened the door to the small office. He went over to the desk and picked up a brown folder that was right next to the computer. He exited and closed the door behind him. Boomer, being the secretive sneaky one, decided to open up the folder to have a peak at what was in side. He made a face once he realized it was all just medical forms. He flipped through each one and saw the names of his fellow classmates.

_Hmm, this would be a great source for blackmail_, he thought darkly. A small smirk crept onto his face.

Suddenly, something slammed into him. Books and folders fell to the floor. Boomer leaned down to pick them up for the person. The other person sounded his apologies and leaned down to pick up what he had dropped.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He said not looking up. Boomer slid the papers back into his folder and snickered.

"Really, it's fine. We were both in the…" Boomer looked up to see two big blue-hazel eyes staring back at him. Curly brown hair was flipped up in the front and laid down in the back. His skin was pale like snow and he was lanky yet tall in size. Boomer felt blood rush to his face. The boys' lips curled up into a dimpled smile. The two of them stood up eye to eye. The brunette handed Boomer the brown folder. Boomer lifted his hand and grabbed the folder. Their hands touched underneath the folder. Boomer jumped a bit as he felt something spark up within him. He wondered if this boy felt it too. The boy let go of the folder and shifted his books. He lifted his hand for Boomer to take. Boomer took it with a firm shake.

"I'm Jessie." The boy said with a smile. Boomer snapped out of his thoughts and smiled back.

"I'm…" Jessie raised his hand.

"I know who you are. Everybody does." He chuckled. Boomer blushed.

"Oh, right. So, you new here? I've never seen you around." Boomer asked.

"Not remotely. I've been in this town for the greater part of my life. I moved here when I was about eight and have been here ever since. You've probably have never seen me because I like being unnoticed. I hate people to be honest." He chuckled. Boomer smiled. Wow, he never would've thought that he would meet someone like him in high school.

"Me neither. I like to stay away from the crowds." Jessie smiled.

"Well, I have to get back to gym class." Jessie nodded.

"Yeah me too. I'll uh, see you around, Boomer." Jessie waved with a smile and backed away with a nervous chuckle. He bit his lip before turning away and trekking down the hallway to his class.

Boomer watched the teen go on his way. He watched the way his shoulders moved underneath his shirt and the way his legs switched in his jeans. He watched the way his hips swayed slightly and how his…

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

Boomer mentally slapped himself. What was he doing? He wasn't…well he didn't think he was…what was going on? Boomer breathed out a long huff and continued on his way towards class. All the while thinking about what was making him feel this way.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Boomer walked to the music room with his lunch in hand. The teacher, Mr. Higginson, let Boomer come in whenever he wanted for lunch. He was the teachers' favorite student after all. His musical talent far surpassed the other students.

He reached the door to the large music room and opened it. He closed the door behind him and went over to one of the small tables. He set down his bag and sat down to finish off the rest of his lunch. He'd eaten most of it on the walk to the music room.

Suddenly, the sound of an electric guitar sounded at the other end of the room. Boomer jumped, almost choking on his food, and looked over to where the sound came from. It was Jessie. He grinned at Boomer as he noticed him sitting in the far corner. Boomer could feel his heartbeat picked up as he set his eyes on the boy.

"Oh hey, Jessie. I didn't notice you were in here." The blonde lifted from his chair and walked over to the brunette with his hands in his pockets. He looked down at the guitar strapped around Jessie's body and smiled.

"You play?" He asked. Jessie chuckled.

"I dwell. You?"

"I dwell." Boomer answered with a chuckle. Jessie smiled and unstrapped the guitar and set it back down on the stand.

"Does Mr. Higginson let you come down here for lunch too?" Jessie asked lowering his voice.

"Yeah he does but why are we-" Jessie shushed him.

"He's in the back room. You know he hates being talked about." He whispered with a laugh.

"So Boomer," Jessie began.

"What kind of music are you in to?" The brunette moved towards the chalkboard and picked up a piece of the white chalk. Boomer followed.

"Well, I would have to say Dubstep really. But I do like the old sounds of the 90's or the 80's. It's kind of a weird combo don't you think?" Jessie shook his head.

"Not at all. I've heard weirder. Do your brothers like it?" Boomer scrunched up his face.

"Naw, they think it's 'gay.' What ever that's supposed to mean. I mean I don't know how a genre of music has a sexual preference." Jessie handed the blonde a piece of chalk and continued to doodle on the board. Boomer joined him.

"They clearly don't appreciate what each genre of music brings to the community. Each one has a different sound with all kinds of different people who like that one genre. Music, in my eyes, brings people together in ways we can't explain. I think it's an essential for getting to know someone. It means that you have something in common with someone you never would've thought you had anything in common with. Let me guess, they listen to music that's sexist and berating." Boomer nodded his head in shame. Sometimes he wished his brothers were normal, like him. Jessie chuckled.

"Don't worry Boomer. They'll grow up one of these days." Boomer didn't know why Jessie sounded so sure. His brothers would _**never**_ grow up! Ever. It seemed impossible for them to even begin to grow up.

"I guess so. What kinds of music do listen to?" Jessie smiled.

"You just said it!" Boomers eyes widened.

"No way, you like Dubstep too?" Jessie nodded.

"I love it! It's the only kind of music that I find exciting yet beautiful." Jessie lifted up a blue piece of chalk to the board and continued to draw.

"Do you listen to remixes or original stuff? I like a mixture of both." Jessie smiled.

"Me too." Boomer couldn't believe this! He was perfect!

"Wow, I never would've thought I would find someone who thinks like me about music at all." Jessie chuckled and stood back from the board wiping hind hands together.

"Like it?" he asked. Boomer stepped back to get a better look at Jessie's picture.

"What is it?" Boomer frowned. Jessie scoffed and playfully punched the blonde on the arm. Boomer frowned deepened and rubbed his arm. He had a bruise. He didn't feel like explaining to Jessie on why.

"It's you, stupid!" Jessie laughed. Boomer looked at the picture of a very disfigured blue teenager sitting under a sad excuse for a tree playing a broken down, mangled guitar. Boomer covered his mouth. Small snorts of laughter poured from his lips. Jessie glared at him and punched him again.

"Shut up! I'm not the best drawer!" Jessie tried to keep his voice firm but chuckles got through.

"Okay, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Boomer said before doubling over in laughter once more. Jessie chuckled once more. He pouted playfully and ran over to the board and grabbed the eraser. Boomer saw this and grabbed Jessie's hand before he could erase anything.

"No don't! I kind of like it." Jessie pouted and looked up at his picture. Boomer's hand still rested on top of his.

"It sucks. But I'll leave it if you really like it that much. Plus it will give the other students something to laugh at." Boomer smiled and released the brunette's hand. Jessie put down the eraser in its original spot and stepped back again. His face broke out into newfound admiration. He was glad the blonde haired boy liked it.

Boomer went back over to the table and slid out a notebook. It was tattered and old looking with stray pages poking out of all sides. The blonde opened it up and flipped to a page. He smiled to himself and strode over to the electric guitar. He pulled the strap over his head and set the notebook on the music stand. He grabbed a pick from a container and began to strum away.

The melody was sweet and soft, enough to put a small child to sleep before bedtime. Jessie looked on with amazement as the blonde swayed along to the sound and hummed a song along with the strums of the notes. Jessie slowly walked over to Boomer and pulled up a chair never taking his eyes off of him. Boomer continued to hum and pluck at the strings until he came to a soft stop. Boomer looked over to Jessie and smiled.

"You look like you just saw the greatest magic trick in the world, Jess." Jessie chuckled.

"That was amazing, Boomer! It was so sweet and beautiful. Did you write that yourself?" The blonde nodded.

"Yup. I've been working on it ever since I got good at playing. It's about…well, I don't really know what's it about. I don't even have lyrics for it, just a tune where the words should go. No tile either."

"Have you ever thought about having any help with the words at all?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah but, no one has been willing to help. I can't ask my mom since she's not really that good with making songs. I can't ask my brothers since they'll just call me a pussy for the melody alone and no one else will want to. At least, I doubt that they will."

"How about me?"

"You've writing songs before?" Jessie shrugged.

"I can try." Boomer smiled.

"Sure. Why not? Pull up a chair, Jess."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Boomer walked out of school with the goofiest of smiles on his face. His brothers decided to go over to a friend's house to "do homework" so the blonde had the evening to himself. All he could think about was his lyrical session with Jessie.

All of the teen's ideas were genius. Boomer had no idea Jessie was so good with words or lyrics. He swore he was smitten. Every single idea the brunette came up with was better than the last. Boomer had no idea how that was possible, especially for someone coming up with lyrics on the spot in a twenty-minute session. Jessie even told him that it was one of his career choices. Boomer wouldn't be surprised if Jessie became the youngest pro songwriter to date. Not to mention his voice was one of the angels.

Rachel was home and in the kitchen preparing dinner. The blonde boy could smell the mouth watering sent of frying burgers and frozen fries baking in the oven. He kicked off his shoes and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, mom." He said as he passed the kitchen. Rachel greeted him back. Boomer's eyes widened as he got to the edge of the stairs. He backed all the way back to the entrance of the kitchen and looked at his mother. Her hair was in a low ponytail but the color was not her own. Her long hair was a deep blue color.

"Uh, mom?" Rachel turned to her blonde son.

"Yes honey?"

"Wha…why is your hair blue?" Rachel groaned and pouted.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. It's super embarrassing! I was at the lab down town and I had a little malfunction with some chemicals. Turns out it changes your hair color with your emotions so, for now, it's blue. I guess blue means embarrassed or scared. It hasn't changes ever since I left the lab." Boomer raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" Rachel sighed.

"Unfortunately, I do not. No one told me to stay away from those chemicals. There wasn't even a sign for it! I tell ya, when I go back for work tomorrow I will make sure they feel my wrath." Rachel's hair began to change color again. It changed from blue to a deep, somber black. Boomer snickered.

"I think your hair is feeling your wrath too, mama." Rachel pulled at her bangs and smiled.

"I guess so too!" Her hair reverted to a blondish yellow color with her growing smile.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Do you know when your brothers will be back?" Boomer shook his head.

"I have no idea." Rachel sighed.

"Well, I'll text them to make sure they don't stay too long. Why don't you go up and finish whatever homework you have. Then it'll just be burgers for two." Boomer agreed and headed up to his room.

His mind decided to travel to a certain brunette as he finished his homework. All he could think about was that boy. He had no idea why he was so mesmerized by Jessie. He thought over the possibility of him being…well, gay once more. He was sure he liked girls but something about Jessie just got to him in the best of ways. Whatever made him get all nervous when he was around Jessie, surly was welcome to Boomer. His only hope was that his very judgmental brothers never found out. Ever.

* * *

**End of Part 7…**

* * *

**HEY GUYS! How are all of my lovely readers? Hows school and shit? I tell ya, school has been kickin' my ASS lately! Being a junior is harder than I thought!**

**So we get a new character that will be important to this story; Jessie! Isn't he the cutest? Don't worry, Boomer is not gay, more like Bi-curious. Why would I pair him with Bubbles if he was gay? Nothing wrong with being gay I'm just sayin. Love gay people!**

**Anyway I have another question for you:**

**How do you think Jessie will effect Boomer?**

**Positive**** or Negative? **

**Answer those in your review if you wanna!**

**Also if you don't know, I have a schedule for this story. I already explained on my profile but if you didn't see it, I will be updating every Friday unless I am sick or on vacation or something else comes up. So watch out every Friday. I thought that was a good day since it's the first day of the weekend. You get to come home and unwind on Fridays.**

**Well, I hope you all like this part and I will see you all next part!**

**Bye Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	8. Coming Down: Part 8

**Coming Down**

**Part 8: Join Us, Will You?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bubbles giggled as she bounded down the hallway. The piece of paper in her hand flapped in the wind. The rest of the students quickly go out of her way as she passed by. She would giggle an "excuse me" as she ran to her destination. Suddenly she came to a halt once she rounded another corner. Her smile widened when she saw the person she had been looking for all morning. She giggled once more and bounded over to the blonde haired boy standing over the water fountain.

Bubbles tapped on Boomers shoulder to get his attention. Boomer looked over to her as he drank and slurped up the last of the water on his lips. He lifted himself to his full height and wiped the remaining moister off of his face. He gave her a lopsided smile in greeting.

"Hi, Boomer!" Bubbles happily greeted. Boomer held up a peace sign.

"Sup?" He said in his usual mellow tone. Bubbles giggled.

"Well, I have some great news for you!" Boomer looked on for her to continue.

"Yesterday, I was chatting with the dance team and I suggested that you be a part of it. Since you love music, I was thinking that maybe you would love dance just as much." She held up the crumpled flyer to the blonde. Boomer took it in his hand and skimmed it over.

"We range from Hip-Hop to Jazz and Ballroom to Street. We meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and it's from three thirty to five thirty. There are also these really cool competitions that we train for and we get to travel around the country for. Like last year we went to D.C and we made it to the Semi-finals. That's the farthest we've gotten but I believe, with your good taste in music, we can put something together that no one will see coming!" Bubbles looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

_Please, please say yes._

Boomer looked back at her with a smile.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do. Plus, Rachel wants me to get involved with something this year." Bubbles squealed in delight and stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around Boomers neck. Boomer chuckled and hugged her back with his free arm.

"Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I promise you won't regret it!" Boomer chuckled again. Bubbles moved her head away and, out of her control, pecked Boomer on the lips.

Bubbles' eyes widened soon after. She came off of her tippy toes and moved back a bit. Boomer was in the same amount of shock. What in the hell just happened? Bubbles blushed a scarlet red and moved a stray lock of hair from her messy bun behind her ear.

"U-uh, w-well…I um…I should get back to…well I should head to, um…" Boomer nodded his head. His eyes were still locked on the beautiful, stuttering blonde in front of him.

"Ill…uh…I'll see you later then, Boomer. Oh and tomorrow is Wednesday so that'll be your first practice. I'll introduce you to the team and all of that. So…I'll see you." Bubbles gave one final wave before hurrying off in the other direction. Boomer stood there all alone.

This just made his current confusion with Jessie a whole lot worse.

The bell rang for the end of second period. Buttercup walked out of Bio with the rest of her classmates. She sighed and plugged her earphones into her ears as she walked. Her next class was English so she made her way down to the stairs to get to the first floor. Once she was there, something in the classroom next to the staircase caught her eye. She stopped and looked in the class and saw a large shadow. She frowned since she knew that this particular classroom wasn't used for anything except for extra storage. Buttercup looked around her to make sure no one noticed and quickly slipped into the door.

Buttercup took out her earphones and shut off her music, sliding her phone back into her pocket. She frowned once she heard noises coming from a corner of the room. She used her super hearing and caught that they weren't normal sounds. They were fierce grunts and groans coming from the corner. Buttercup sighed in agitation and moved quietly over to the noisy corner. This really wasn't worth her time. Let them have their fun with each other. It's not like it really matters. Everyone she knew did it at least once. She just wished this particular pair were a little more discreet about it.

She leaned over once she was close enough and caught sight of some very distinct spiked black hair. Buttercup rolled her eyes and cleared her throat loud enough for the pair to hear over their…fun. The pair was pressed up against a rickety bookcase. Hopefully no one had any reason to use it anytime soon. Butch turned around and smirked as he saw her. His forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Buttercup could only guess that they just started. Butch's thick hair was shaggy from rough grabbing and his shirt was crinkled and lopsided on his body. He looked back down at the girl on the bookcase.

"Sorry babe, looks like the feds have found us." Buttercup rolled her eyes. A definite whine came from the girl as Butch pulled out and roughly dropped the girl to her feet. The girl leaned down and pulled up her red thong under her too short mini skirt.

"Just make sure we will be able to finish, Butchie boy." Buttercup rubbed her temple. She knew that stupid, high pitched, whinny, annoying as FUCK voice anywhere.

"You know, Princess, I knew you had low standards but I never knew they were **this** low." Buttercup said motioning to Butch. Princess giggled.

"Oh please, I only go for the best and let me tell you, Butch **is **the best. Not that you would know anything about having the best, would you _Buttercup_?" The red head spat. Buttercup growled, her apple green eyes glowing in the dim light. She jabbed a thumb behind her.

"Class, _**now**_." Princess rolled her eyes. She gathered her things and gave Butch a long, sloppy kiss on the lips. She winked at him and smirked at Buttercup before exiting the room. The apple green eyed girl sighed and turned to Butch. She looked down and shut her eyes quickly.

_Yeah, that's totally gonna scar me for life now._

"Butch, for the love of all that is good, pure, and holy, pull your goddamn pants up!" Butch chuckled darkly.

"You don't like what you see?" He frowned mockingly.

"No, frankly I do not. Now if you don't mind I'm going to class." Buttercup started off towards the door. She heard a zip come from behind her. She smirked to herself knowing that she won.

Suddenly, a hand pulled her back. She crashed into the hard rock that was Butch's chest. Butch whirled her around and slammed her onto the wall. He put both arms on each side trapping her in his hold. He leaned down and pushed his lips onto his counterparts. Buttercup pushed away and slapped him harshly across his face. Butch fell flat on his side from the force. He held a hand to his red cheek and began to chuckle darkly. He lifted himself from the ground and brushed his plaid button up off with his hands. He placed his hands in his black pants pockets and smirked down at Buttercup. He could feel how she trembled in place. Every vibration she gave off he could feel from the ground up. This made his smirk deepen. It was the greatest satisfaction to see her shiver from his touch. Even if she swatted him away he still felt pleasure.

"You know, ever since I left I always had a little voice at the back of my head saying how unbelievably strong you were. It pissed me off knowing that some stupid boyish chick could beat me up every time we saw each other. But since I've gotten stronger over the years, that little voice has disappeared. If this was way back in the old days I would be half way across the goddamn city right know! So tell me Buttercup," Butch walked slowly towards the raven-haired girl and put a hand on the wall behind her. His face was dangerously close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

"What the hell was that baby swat supposed to be?" He finished darkly. His voice dropped a few octaves as he growled. He sounded almost angry like he wanted her to put up a good fight. Buttercup stayed in her place. Something about his voice, the way he stood there made her stay right where she was.

Butch moved his hand to her own button up shirt. He picked at the top button that was just above her cleavage. She left some of them unbuttoned to his delight. He undid the button he was holding and moved it aside so he could get a better look at her. Buttercup's breath quickened as he pushed her shirt aside. He undid the rest of the buttons reviling her black lace bra underneath. Butch could feel himself become hard all over again. But Buttercup made it worse. Princess could never fill the void that lay inside him.

Butch put a hand to her breast and kneaded the soft flesh in his right hand. Buttercup leaned her head back breathing harder than before. He eyes closed as Butch placed his left hand on her left right breast. The boy leaned his head down and placed small kisses on her collarbone and moved to her neck. Buttercup moaned softly once Butch found her sensitive spot on her neck. She was surprised he found it so fast. Most guys that would get the pleasure in making out with her found it after thirty minutes. Butch lifted her off the floor and pressed her against the wall. Buttercup wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hands to his head. She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Butch moaned in turn with Buttercup as the kiss intensified. He ground his hips into hers earning a small whimper come from the Powerpuff's mouth.

Buttercup reached down to his pants and unsnapped and unzipped them. She slid her hand inside his boxers and found the hard rock she was yearning for. Butch stiffened against her as she stroked him up and down. He growled and pushed his own hand to her pants. His hand found her hot and wet for him. He pushed his fore and middle fingers into her. The girl groaned letting his fingers stretch her.

The pair moaned simultaneously as they brought each other to their peak. Butch could feel Buttercup clench and contract around his fingers. They both felt a warmth coil up in their bellies. Butch buried his head in Buttercups neck as his moans became louder and heavier. With a few more strokes, the pair tumbled over the edge together moaning out in ecstasy. The feeling rippled along each of their spines. Their breath coming in quick heavy pants. Butch pulled his fingers from Buttercup. He untucked his head from her neck and locked eyes with her. He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them dry. Buttercup blushed and moved her slightly sticky hand from the boys pants. Butch then set her down with unusual care and backed away from her. Buttercup wiped her hand on the leg of her pants and re zipped and buckled them. Butch did the same with his.

Buttercup jumped at the sound of the bell that signaled the end of third period. Oh was she going to get and earful from Blossom. Butch looked out the shade covered windows at the figures swarming the hallways. He glanced back to Buttercup and smirked at her. He picked up his bag and began to back away from the Powerpuff.

"See you later, Cup." He chuckled and exited the room, leaving a stunned Buttercup behind.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Finally the bell to end the day rang though the hallways of the school. Blossom stepped out of her tenth period class and strode over to her locker. She unlocked it and opened the door. She pulled all of the necessary books and folders for her homework into her book bag and slammed the door closed again. She locked it back up and headed to the parking lot to meet with her sisters. It was Bubble's turn to drive.

"Hey girls." Blossom greeted once she came to the baby blue Porsche. Bubbles and Buttercup were both standing there with the oddest of looks. Neither one of them spoke they just stood their with this vapid expression. Blossom looked from one to the other with worry. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"Hey! Hello? Are you two alive?" Bubbles and Buttercup both blinked up at Blossom. Bubbles eyes brightened.

"Oh hey Blossom! When did you get here?" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I've been here for a good couple of minutes." Bubbles frowned but nodded.

"Well, are we going home or not?" Buttercup snapped. She then crawled into the back seat of the car and snapped her seatbelt on. Bubbled sighed and lowered into the front and Blossom came to the passenger side. Bubbles turned on the Bluetooth on her phone and played her music. Soft beats came from the speaker as she backed up the car and headed for the street.

The car ride was fairly quiet. Blossom asked each of them how their day went. The strange thing was that when she did, both Bubbles and Buttercup would answer with a quick 'good' or 'fine.' This worried the red head a bit but she soon brushed it off when they got closer to home. Bubbles parked in the driveway and shut the car down. The three of them crossed into their home and kicked off their shoes. Blossom looked over to Buttercup.

"Your turn to make diner." Buttercup huffed and went to the kitchen. All the raven head knew how to make was mac n' cheese. And not even the homemade kind. Luckily there were a few boxes in the cupboards. Buttercup washed her hands and began to fill a large pot up with water. Blossom glided upstairs to begin her homework and Bubbles went to get her makeup off of her face.

Blossom hummed to herself as she finished up her work. Her day went by fairly well and got an A+ on her algebra test. She made a beautiful sculpture in Ceramics class and she finished first in the relay race she had in Gym class. Her day went very well to her liking. Not to her knowledge, however, her sisters didn't have an equally as good day as she did.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Buttercup tossed and turned in her bed sheets. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his handsome face staring into her eyes. Handsome? What? No, it was just his face. She's seen way handsomer. Right?

The raven head huffed and looked over to her clock. 2:12 flashed in bright green numbers. She kicked the sheets off of her body and headed to her door. Her game room might bring her some comfort. She looked down the hall to make sure no one was up. She lifted off the ground and floated to her game room. Once she was at the door, she noticed a slight glow game from the bottom of the door. Buttercup lifted an eyebrow and opened the door. Bubbles was in her beanbag with a controller in her hand, PJ's and all. _Journey_ flashed on the large screen. The tan sand sparkled and gave the room a sandy tint. The soft music played in the background. Bubbles looked up at her sister and smiled.

"Hey." Buttercup whispered. Bubbles pulled her sisters beanbag and padded the seat next to her. Buttercup smiled and plopped down next to her sister.

Bubbles would always listen.

**End of Part 8…**

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS! HOW YOU DOIN'?**

**I know I know you all have the right to yell at me but I have a good reason, I swear. First I got grounded then I got a really bad head cold. But I feel all better and healthy now and I am ungrounded so I can update now! YAY! Anyway, I've missed you all! I hope you love this part. It got a little steamy don't you think. Sorry if it's a little shorter than the others but I just need to get back in the swing of things.**

**So another question? Yes, yes, yes?**

**Why do you think Buttercup didn't attack when she had a clear shot?**

**Answer it if you wanna! Oh and tomorrow is my Homecoming! It will be the first time I go to a HC football game but it will be my 3rd HC to go to. I love to PAR-TAYYYY! **

**MY ANACONDA DON'T**

**MY ANACONDA DON'T **

**MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HUN!**

**I am positive that damn song will be played lol! Anyway I will see you all in the next part**

**BYE GUYS!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	9. Coming Down: Part 9

**Coming Down**

**Part 9: Wrong**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun shined through the open window. The birds chipped and sang out to the sky. A blonde haired boy snored away in his blue clad sheets. Boomer groaned.

He opened his eyes to look out the window. He was met by blinding yellow sunlight. His blue eyes held a slight glow as he came to out of his slumber. He noticed something. Why hadn't his alarm gone off? Suddenly, he felt something move under his sheets. He lifted himself up and pulled back the blankets. His heart stopped completely.

There winding itself onto the blonde's leg was a fairly large Ball Python. Boomers eyes widened at the slithering creature sticking its tongue out to smell him. Boomer frowned and clamped a hand over his mouth. He shrieked a muffled shriek, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His face becoming redder and redder with each passing moment.

Just then, snickering came from the inside of his closet. The door opened and out came his two wonderful, kind, extraordinarily loving brothers. Brick held up a small video recorder with Butch right at his tail.

"And this my fellow humans is what I like to call, the _NoTesticales Pussyus_." The two brothers continued their snickering. Boomer frowned once he saw the camera. Butch moved to Boomers bed and carefully picked up the ball Python.

"Awe, it's okay Danger. You did a good job. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" The raven head cooed to the snake. He set the python on his shoulders and backed out of the way of the camera Brick was holding. Boomer shot up from his bed, his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny." Boomer said trying to save face.

"You two **know** I'm Ophidiophobic." Brick snickered.

"Yeah we know. That's why we did it, dumbass!" Boomer's face began to frown up even more. Butch came in front of the camera with a fake frown.

"Awe, I think little boy blue is gonna start crying, Brick. Oh, why are we so mean and nasty?" Butch whined clasping his hands together, looking at the boy behind the camera. Brick chuckled and slowly advanced on his blonde brother.

"Because he is a worthless, unrespectable, brainless, little mama's boy that no one even likes," Boomer was pressed up agents his window with the camera in his pathetic looking face. His eyes cast down to the floor in front of him.

"You're not strong. You're not smart. This whole team, this whole _family_ would be better off if you just…_disappeared_." And with that the camera moved back from Boomer's face and made a beeping sound as the recording shut off. Brick smirked.

"Comedy gold." He chuckled once more before turning and exiting the bedroom. Butch came up to Boomer with a smirk of his own.

"How about I help you get ready for the day, huh?" A fierce, fast punch hit Boomer square across the face. The blonde cried out and fell to his hands and knees with a thump.

"Ah-hah, fuck…" Boomer whimpered. He clutched his head as blood dripped from his nose and around his right eye. Butch kneeled down and roughly grabbed the sides of Boomers head. He forced the blonde to look at him and smirked.

"Hm, much better." He shoved the blonde's head away and chuckled on his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Boomer's bottom lip trembled fiercely. No. He would not cry. He would not cry. His eyes became watery and hot tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks. His shoulder shuddered as he sat against the wall behind him. His face frowned in the deepest frown he thought he could have. Why did this happen? It wasn't as bad when they were kids. But something changed in Boomers brothers over the years.

Boomer knew what really happened when they all disappeared from Townsville. They met Rachel sure, but something else happened. Rachel already knew they were super powered children after she found them. That was when she decided to train and do non-harmful experiments on them. She doused them with different levels of Chemical X, seeing how much each boy could take. They were able to take on more and more as the years went by and as puberty became present. Not only were they bigger and stronger because men are biologically, but they had Chemical X coursing through their veins.

Boomer's brothers could always take more. He wasn't sure if they really could or if they just wanted the power that came with it. Either way, they always outshined him. Rachel never had a favorite. She didn't believe in making one child feel less than the others. But Boomer was always sure it was him. They looked alike, acted alike, were a bit naïve, and even talked in the same manner to people. People only assumed that they were mother and son when they were together, just the two of them. He just wished she could open her eyes and stopped being naïve so she could see the pain he was really going through.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Everyone was staring. Why was everyone staring? They stared, pointed and snickered to themselves. Boomer pulled his beanie tighter over his head. People were weird. He just needed to go to these last couple of classes and go to dance practice. It had been a week since Bubbles introduced him to the team. They all seemed to really like him. Like genuine friends. Maybe they knew what was going on.

Boomer crossed the threshold into ninth period. English class. He sat at his usual spot at the back of the class next to the large window. He opened his bag and pulled out his folder and the book they were currently reading. The bell rang just as the rest of the students entered the classroom. The teacher closed the door and walked back over to his desk. The one thing that bothered Boomer about class was that everyone that came in would stare and either snicker at him or give him a sympathetic look.

Suddenly, one of the girls from the dance team rushed into the room. She gave the teacher a pink pass slip and took her seat in front of Boomer. She looked flustered and her cheeks were red. Her eyes held worry as she looked at Boomer. The blonde tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Toni, what's up? You look kind of upset." Toni jumped slightly at Boomers voice. She turned towards him slowly and opened her mouth. She closed it shaking her head. Her eyebrows frowned upward avoiding Boomers gaze. She then looked into his eyes and spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Boomer." Boomer gave her a confused look.

"Sorry about what?" Toni frowned deeper.

"You don't know?" Boomer shook his head.

"Toni…what's going on?" Toni turned around quickly and scribbled something down on a ripped piece of paper. She turned back around and placed the piece on Boomers desk.

"You might want to look that up when you get home." Boomer looked over the paper and opened his mouth to say something further. Toni was already turned to the front. Boomer shrugged and placed the paper in his pocket.

After the last bell of the day rang, Boomer went straight to the door. The people staring at him were worrying. He was afraid that whatever Toni was talking about had to do with the stares and even scarier, himself. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Bubbles saying that he might be a bit late for practice. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and speed walked down the sidewalk towards his house.

After a few minuets of walking, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and studied the swarm of texts coming in. They were all from Bubbles' phone but different people were sending them.

_I'm so sorry- Toni_

_This never should've happened- Ana_

_I'll kill them for it, promise- Jake_

_They won't get away with it bud- Anthony_

_I hope you never see it- Sydney_

_You really don't need to watch it. Just take my word- Ethan_

_What jerks- Georgina_

_I feel soooooo bad- Vanessa_

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and broke out into a full sprint. He needed to get home. His breathing quickened as he went super speed. His blue streak flashing out behind him. He dodged signs and people as he ran. He turned sharp corners and flew onto his street. He came to a slow jog and burst through the front door of his house. He headed straight up to his room and threw his book bag on his unmade bed. He opened his laptop at his desk and went online to YouTube. He pulled out the piece of paper Toni gave him and clicked the search bar. He took a deep breath before he clicked enter on his keyboard. He hoped it wasn't as bad as everyone said it was.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

There was only one video that came up. Boomer clicked it and waited for it to load. He turned up the volume and placed a hand over his mouth as he leaned on his desk.

The video started up with a sliver of light coming in from what looked like a closet of some sort. He saw a bed and a boy sit up in it clasping a hand to his mouth. A not so silent shriek came from the boy and voices behind the camera began snickering. The door opened and closed in on the boy in the bed.

Boomers eyes widened into saucers. That boy was him. That was his room. Those were his sheets. And those voices were those of his brothers. They put the video online. Boomer scrolled down slightly and looked at the view count. One thousand seven hundred and eighty four people had already seen it. That was a little over the students at Pokey Oaks High. How could he do this to him? He scrolled down some more and saw the comments. He made a choking sound as he saw what people were saying. Nasty, vile comments plagued the section. Boomer closed his laptop and moved away from his desk. He placed his hands over his eyes and took deep breaths. He pulled out his phone again and texted Bubbles.

_-I need your help. Get over here quick! _

_-Sure, on my way._

Bubbles knocked on the front door but saw that it was already slightly open. She walked in and looked around the house. She walked to the stairs and jogged up to the second floor. She walked to Boomer's room and looked in. Boomer was standing by the window with his arms up at his chest. His teeth were picking at his thumb as the other arm supported it.

"Boomer?" The blonde boy turned around. His eyes and nose were reddish and his face was wet and lips were dry.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Boomer came up to her and pointed at his laptop.

"Lo…look, lo-, look, look what's online! Look at what p-people are saying!" Bubbles walked over to the laptop and opened it. She enlarged the page and played the video. He face frowned as she saw what it was. She looked down at the comment section. She felt overwhelmed by the amount of negative comments and closed the laptop once more.

"How did this happen?" Boomer sniffed.

"It happened this morning! Brick and Butch where in my closet and put Butch's pet snake in my bed as I was sleeping! Then they got the camera and taped it all! God, more people have seen it other than the people at school. What if everyone in Townsville sees it? What if they post it to more sights?" Bubbles moved from the chair and grabbed Boomers shoulders.

"Who took the tape?"

"It's in Brick's room." Bubbles moved away and headed to the red clad room. She looked around and spotted the camera on the computer desk. She snatched it and opened it. She pulled out the tape and set the camera back down. She snapped it in half with her super strength and vaporized it with her heat vision. She smiled to herself and went back to Boomer's room.

"They won't be using that tape ever again." She pulled the blonde boy into a hug.

"Don't worry Boomer. We are going to make this stop once and for all. But first, lets take down this video."

* * *

**End of Part 9…**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sup?**

**So here is part 9 of this lovely story.**

**All I gotta say it, I really wanna fucking murder Brickhead and Butchie Boy. Like come on! There is a difference between playfully making fun of your brother but putting an embarrassing video of him online? Uh uh, nope bad, very bad.**

**But never fear, things will get better. Respect from Boomer's brothers is coming our way soon, don't you worry. **

**Before anybody asks,**

**Ophidophobic- fear of snakes. Context clues people! ****I know my lovely readers have them!**

**Anyway here is another question for you:**

**How do you think Boomer will get respect from his brothers?**

**Answer it or don't.**

**This part was also inspired by the song ****Breath Me by Sia**

**Check**** it out! **

**Anyway, I will see you all in the next part!**

**Bye Guys! **

**(P.S. Fuck Schedules for stories. Just...fuck em'.)**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


	10. Coming Down: Part 10

**Coming Down**

**Part 10: Red Colored Rage**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The clouds conducted a deep rumbling sound and a flash of light as water began to sprinkle from their dark grey, almost green colored depths. Blossom snuggled deeper into the blue beanbag that she sat on in the corner of the library. Her earphones played her music softly in her ear as she read _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. She sighed with content. The library was her favorite place to go on a Saturday afternoon.

Just then, Blossom felt sudden warmth come from the underside of her bottom. The heat was subtle at first, but became more noticeable within a just a few seconds. The red head frowned and squirmed in her seat to see if it was just the way she was sitting. She then moved and lifted the beanbag to check if she accidentally sat on a heating vent. She shook her head once she found nothing and set her seat back down on the carpeted floor.

Suddenly, the warm feeling sprinkled its way up her legs and to her stomach. It prickled at her fingers and up her neck. Blossom's eyes widened at the sudden sensation. What was happening? The red head pulled off her red sweater just as she began to sweat from the heat. She threw the garment off to the side by her bag. She lifted up a hand and fanned herself. She looked to the ground and saw a small speck of light on the carpet.

The red head lowered herself to her hands and knees to look at the small speck closer. She turned towards the window to see if the sun was coming out but the clouds were just as dark as they were. She glanced back down and jumped back. The speck grew to the size of a softball. She realized what it was right away. The way it flickered gave it away. It was fire. A softball sized spot of fire.

Just then, Blossom heard a snicker come from the other side of the bookshelf. The red head frowned and pushed some books away from one of the lower hanging shelves. She rolled her eyes once she caught sight of two very familiar, very unwanted pair of blood red eyes staring right back at her. She huffed and shoved the books back into place.

Brick came from the other side of the shelf and walked up to the Powerpuff. He pushed the other blue beanbag over to where Blossom was sitting and plopped down on top of it. Blossom brought her book farther up so it was covering most of her face. She shoved her earphones back in her ear and readjusted her position on the beanbag. Brick smirked and stared at her. How he loved to see her squirm.

"Blossom." Brick called in a singsong voice.

"Hey, Blossom." He waved his hand in under her book so she could see it. Blossom huffed and continued to read her book. Brick grinned and sat back in his seat.

"Pinkie. Red. Carrot Top," He had to chuckle at that one.

"Leader bitch. Miss Priss. Sugar Queen." Blossom could feel the rage and even a little hurt boil up inside of her. She scoffed to herself and pushed the hurt away to let the rage have a little bit more room to grow. As Brick continued to berate and call her names, she yanked out the earphones out and glared at him. Brick stopped midsentence and grinned at her.

"Your face matches your hair." He chuckled. Blossom's nostrils flared and she shot up out of her seat. She pointed to the entrance of the isle.

"Leave. Go, leave me alone. The one day I get to be alone…I'm not going to let you take that away from me." Brick sneered and shot up out of his seat. He stepped up to her to get in her face. His bangs casting a shadow over his blood colored eyes.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, _Leader Girl_?" He said with true malice. He gave her shoulders a good shove to prove his point further. Blossom tried to contain herself as he did it again. She wasn't going to let this brute bully her on her one good day. At the same time, she didn't want to cause trouble in the library. This town saw enough damage as is.

"Brick you don't want to do this. Just leave like I asked. No one has to get hurt." Authority swam in her words. Brick's eyes flashed in anger. How dare this _**bitch**_ tell him what to do? He gave her a harder shove. Blossom stumbled back and slammed into the bookshelf behind her. The whole thing shook with her impact.

"Goddamnit, Brick! Stop, stop and leave me alone, gosh!" Brick huffed and his eyes grew even darker. The red swirled and sparked his pupils shrank in size. The red took over the white in his eyes until they resembled rubies. Blossom had never seen this before. What was happening?

Suddenly, Blossom felt the air become hot and thick. She lifted up her nose to smell a sharp, eye watering smell. The lights flickered above her. She whipped her gaze towards Brick. The last thing she saw were his eyes before everything went black. The power went out with a defined buzzing noise and the library went dark. A crack of thunder added to the eeriness of the building. Children screamed for their parents as librarians tried to calm everyone down. Blossom picked up her phone and book and moved from her spot. She looked down the long hallway between the bookshelves. Nothing could be seen except the eerie shadows the light outside cast on the trees and water drops. Blossom set her book down on one of the counters. She wrapped her arms around her. No lights meant no heat.

A light scratching came from a corner. Blossom quickly turned her head to the corner but caught sight of nothing. Her breath came in quick spurts as the feeling of being watched overcame her. Blossom grabbed her book and moved from the counter. Her glowing pink eyes darted from one side to the other, trying to catch whatever moved in the dark. A flash of lightning illuminated a smirking figure that was a few paces in front of her. The teen gasped and jumped back. Another flash of lighting flashed in the building but the figure was gone just like a speck of dust. Blossom cradled herself tighter and continued to find an exit.

The teen came up to the children center and tried to open the doors. To her shock, the doors were stuck closed. That was odd. The doors were never locked. She shrugged to herself and moved slowly away from the doors. She turned and was just about to walk away when she noticed a defined red-orange glow on stretched out on the floor in front of her. She heard faint screams come from behind her. The teen turned and gasped. Inside the room was flashing sparks of red, orange and yellow flames. They engulfed the books that were on the shelves and the bookcases that sheltered them. She looked closer and saw children and their mothers gripping on to each other for dear life. Their faces covered in soot that came from the smoke. Some were even slightly burned. Blossom ran to the door and shoved her shoulder into it. She did it once more and the door flew open.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Blossom called. The children and mothers all looked to the teen and ran passed the roaring flames out the doors.

Once they were out, Blossom ran in the center. She held up her hand and focused all of her power on getting the temperature to fade the flames. For some reason when she tried, it only seemed to make the flames more enraged. They roared and spread to the doors full force. Blossom moved out of the way as they exploded passed the doors and into the main part of the building. They quickly engulfed the bookcases and burned every single book in its path. Blossom gasped as the flames gobbled up the desks and computers bursting them into flames with small explosions.

Blossom glanced at the flames wide-eyed as they climbed up the walls and burned the wallpaper. They made their way to the ceiling and spread to each and every light that made a spot in its way. Soon, Blossom was looking down a tunnel of fire. She backed up a bit once she realized that it was coming right for her. She then turned tail and ran for the entrance.

On her way out she stopped every time she caught site of a stranded civilian. She dashed towards them and told them to get out. She ran all the way back to the entrance dodging flames and jumping over burning columns. A group of all of the people she found was standing together backing away from the entrance door. Burning debris blocked off the door. She yelled at them to stand back. They moved out of the way to give her room. Blossom calmed her breath and raised her hand. She outstretched her arms and shot a hot pink colored laser at the debris, which exploded them and the door. The civilians ran out to the cool wet, air. A flash of lightning sounded as Blossom ran out into the onslaught of high-pitched sirens and crowded townspeople.

Blossom looked back. The whole library was engulfed in flames. A thick black cloud danced into the sky. A loud, booming cackle filled the ears of everyone near. Blossom looked up and saw Brick floating above the building. Flames crackled behind him as he continued his laughter in time with the cracks and booms of the storm. That was the last thing she heard before an inky darkness slipped over her.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blossom woke up to a sharp, bright light coming from above her. What happened? Where was she? The teen moved her hand to her forehead.

"She's awake." Blossom looked over to her left side and saw her blonde sister sitting on a chair next to her clutching her hand. Blossom looked around her and realized that she was in a hospital bed. Buttercup and the Professor were all gathered around her with concerned faces.

"What's going on? Why am I in a hospital? What happened? Is everyone alright?" She asked frantically sitting up in her bed. The Professor gently pushed her back down.

"Everyone is okay, Blossom. You blacked out once you were outside the library. You've been asleep for nine hours, sweetie. The firefighters, with the help of your sisters, finally put out the fire about three hours ago. You're fine now." Blossom sighed.

"What happened to Brick?"

"He's currently in solitary confinement. We put him in there as soon as we got to the library before he could try something else. I'm not surprised that it would be him to set the library on fire, the bastard." Buttercup explained. Blossom nodded in approval.

"Good job, girls." She placed her hands to her face.

"God…I feel like this is all my fault. I never should've provoked him. For the 'smart one' of the group that was a pretty stupid move." Bubbles stroked her hand.

"It's not your fault, Blossom. Don't you think that for a second! You're not the one who decided to go, excuse my French, batshit crazy and blow up the library."

"Bubbles!" The Professor scolded. The blonde giggled and apologized.

"You only tried to help." Blossom lifted her hands and smiled at her sister.

"Something else happened," The three others leaned in to hear what the redhead had to confess.

"When I tried to use my ice powers, I couldn't regulate the temperature at all. No matter how much I tried it just wouldn't work. It was like a force was blocking me from using it. Some with most of my other powers. I couldn't fly; I had a hard time saving people. I couldn't even breathe well at points. Something in that fire prevented me from using my powers. Who knows what kinds of powers the boys posses without us even knowing!" The rest of the family looked to one another and stayed quiet.

"From know on, we're going to have to be extra careful."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Mama?" Boomer knocked on his mother's bedroom door softly.

"Come in." her voice broke as she called back to her son.

Boomer walked in and shut the door behind him. Rachel was sitting on her bed with an almost empty box of tissue next to her. Scattered used papers were spread out among her. Boomer sat next to her and looked at her face. It was red and her eyes were puffy from the tears. She looked out at the sprinkling rain and sniffed.

"How could he do this? How could he mess up the one chance we have at an actual home? Dose he care about my feelings at all?" Boomer pulled Rachel into his chest.

"He's just lost mama. He'll get better. I promise you." Boomer kissed the top of her blonde head and let her weep into his shirt.

Boomer hoped he was right. Brick might have been lost but he was a danger to Rachel. And he'd be damned before Brick put Rachel into danger. Over his dead body.

**End of Part 10…**


	11. Coming Down: Part 11

**Coming Down**

**Part 11: Tension**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"That damned judge is insane!" Blossom raged as she slammed opened the front door to the house. She tugged off the brooch tie on her neck and threw it on the bar counter. She kicked off her black heels and placed them by the door.

Buttercup and Bubbled cautiously walked in as pieces of clothing were being thrown around the entranceway. Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sisters' tantrum.

"Blossom, it really wasn't that bad. You need to let it go." Blossom whipped around, eyes blazing.

"That judge gave Brick two fucking months of fucking house arrest for almost burning down one of the most historical buildings in Townsville! Two months! Do you know how deranged that is?" Bubbles walked up to Blossom. Her hands were clasped innocently in front of her.

"Maybe he was just scared. I mean, Brick and his brothers were basically giving him a look that said 'try me' the whole time. Rachel was too busy crying to notice and say anything. It's not really his fault."

"Yes it is, Bubbles! He is a government official and he just let someone who obviously needs to be locked up for the rest of his miserable life go because his fear was too great! If that's what it takes to get out of trouble then, hell, why not everyone do it!" Blossom yelled with a dry chuckle. Bubbles and Buttercup glanced at each other.

"Well, at least you won't have to deal with him at school for a while. When is he gonna get back again?"

"November." Bubbles answered.

"That's not enough. Like he'll ever learn a thing or two for two months. Two goddamn centuries is more like it." Blossom grumbled. She leaned down to the floor and picked up her things. She floated above the ground and shot off to her room. The last thing the two sisters heard was a door slam.

"She'll get over it. Just give it time." Buttercup said to Bubbles before going off to get changed. Bubbles sighed and went to the living room to wait for the groceries Professor stopped to get.

About an hour later, the click of the front door sounded and the Professor waddled in with bags upon bags of food. Bubbles looked behind her and saw the man struggling to handle the load. Bubbles giggled and flew over to her father and grabbed a few bags out of his arms. Professor looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie." Bubbled giggled and floated over to the kitchen to place the bags down. The Professor shut the door and locked it before joining her.

"So, how did the trial go? What happened with Brick?" He asked after setting the bags down.

"He got two months house arrest." The Professors dark eyes widened. His wrinkles creased together in shock.

"What! Only two months? What has this town come to? I can't believe they gave him such a light punishment."

"Yeah, Blossom was freaking out about it too."

"Well, lets hope they change their sentence or something. Two months won't cut it at all." Bubbles nodded and began to pull out the ingredients for dinner she needed.

All the while, the Professor sat at the table chatting away to his daughter. Bubbles always looked forward to the nights her loving father would sit and chat with her while she cooked. It was the best pass time and she wouldn't get so lonely. Soon, dinner was ready and the blonde called down her sister to eat.

Buttercup tossed and turned in her bed. She clawed at her neck and picked at her shirt. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that stuck to her like glue.

_Large, warm hands caressed themselves around her waist. Her legs wrapped themselves around a broader hip region. Her breathing hitched in her throat as the hips above her rolled themselves onto her and hit that special spot within her. The body above her own clawed and growled like a feral wolf. His pants became relentless and heavy. Buttercup moved her hands to Butch's head and clutched onto his thick, dark, messy hair as they continued their lustful dance. _

"_Buttercup…" He whispered into her ear followed by a groan of pleasure. Waves and waves crashed into them with each thrust and grind of the hips. _

_Soon, it became too much for them both. They clutched onto each other as they cried out…_

Buttercup shot up in bed as the dream faded. She breathed hard and looked around her room for any sign that what she saw wasn't a dream. She calmed as she noticed that she was safe in her own room. She clutched her forehead and wiped the sweat off. Her lower region ached deliciously as the feeling faded. Why did she have a…well, a _wet dream_ about Butch? Butch, of all people in the world to have a sex dream about? She sighed and snuggled back under her covers. She closed her eyes and prayed that the images wouldn't return for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Buttercup yawned. She set her head in her hand and wiped her slightly red eyes with the other. She got no sleep the previous night. All she could think about was that dream with Butch. She was too afraid that she would see the images again. The bad thing was that she sat in the same class with him.

The math teacher, Mrs. Cari, called out the names of people who would be in a group for the activity they were about to do. For Buttercup, it was the worse time for an activity. She was frustrated, tired, and just plain irritable.

Buttercup only realized that her and Butch were the last two to be called after it was too late. Mrs. Cari handed the supplies to Butch and the large male waltzed over to her with the biggest smirk on his face. He sat down next to Buttercup at the large table and set the supplies down.

"Sup, Cup." He chuckled. Buttercup frowned and moved slightly away from him still remembering her dream. Flashes of his naked body on top of hers swam around in her mind. She sighed and took the supplies and opened up the large, rolled up piece of paper to put their names on it.

Butch leaned down to Buttercup and smirked.

"So, you recovered yet from our little…encounter in the storage room?" Buttercup's eyes popped open. Her green hue glowed with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ bring that up! Don't you dare," she hissed glaring closer to the males face.

"That was a one time, heat of the moment type thing. It was also a huge mistake! I don't want to talk about it or hear about it from you. You should count yourself luck for not telling anyone. I bet you blabbed about your 'score' though." Butch playfully rolled his eyes and leaned slightly closer to his counterpart.

"Don't worry, Butterbabe. I didn't tell anyone. It was a moment that was too…special for anyone else to know about." Buttercup scoffed.

"Aren't you sweet. Such a gentlemen." Butch chuckled and opened his math textbook up and looked over the work they were to complete.

"You know I can be." Buttercup scoffed again and began writing the first problem down on the large piece of paper.

After class, Buttercup decided to go to the junior lounge. She had lunch soon so she thought it a good idea to go before the bell rings. Once she entered, she went up to the lunch line, picked up a plate, and piled food onto it. She grabbed a muffin and two small plates of fries from the snack bar. She went over to her and her sisters' usual table and set her food down.

Suddenly, the door to the lounge opened and Jason with his two friends, Danny and Leo entered the lounge. Buttercup rolled her eyes to herself and sat down at the table. She took out her phone and began to play a game while she waited for her sisters. More students wandered in and sat at other tables amongst the lounge. Just than, Buttercup could feel a presents behind her. A blue tray slid on the table and quiet snickering could be heard. Buttercup sighed and stood up turning around to see none other than Jason, Danny, and Leo.

"What the hell do you want, Jason. I'm in no need to loose my lunch before actually eating it." Jason snickered and crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"You know, I can't believe that you did that. I mean, I thought Powerpuffs were supposed to be an example for everyone else." Jason said with mock concern, his eyebrows frowned upward. Buttercup squinted her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jason smirked and continued.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't expect you to be so easy. Who knew the 'toughest fighter' would be a little slut. I always thought that would be how Bubble-Brain would turn out." Danny and Leo laughed out loud at their leader. Buttercup was getting agitated. What were they talking about?

"For fucks sake, Jason! Spit it out already! What are you talking about?" Jason stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

"I know you fucked Butch." Buttercups eyes widened. The whole room seemed to stop. No one breathed. No one moved. No one even blinked.

"How did you…who…who told you? I knew Butch blabbed!" Jason shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no Buttercup. I found out on my own. That storage room really isn't foolproof. I saw the whole thing. Well, most of the whole thing." Buttercup could feel her face burning. Her heart thumped harshly in her chest.

_No, no NO! If Jason found out, than he for sure blabbed to other people! Oh, this is not good._

"Get away from me, Jason. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Buttercup turned away but a hard hand clasped around her wrist. Buttercup whipped back around and gave a false glare. On the inside she was terrified! She couldn't think straight. What if questions ran through her head a million miles a second. Her breathing became harsh. Her body became heated. She needed air. She couldn't breath! She felt all eyes on her. Their imaginary words stung.

_Slut._

_ Whore._

_ Skank._

_ Easy…_

Jason took this moment of panic to his advantage and leaned down and forcefully planted his lips on hers. Buttercup raised her hand to slap him away but she felt more hands on her. Danny and Leo moved the trays and plates out of the way with their free hands. Jason let go of her arm and picked her up and slammed her onto the table. Buttercup tried kicking him away. She looked to her fellow classmates for help. They whispered amongst themselves and looked on to see what would happen. Surely a Powerpuff could get out of it.

"No, Jason! Stop! Get off of me!" Buttercup pleaded.

Soon, sisters came in laughing amongst themselves. As soon as they saw Buttercup, their smiles dropped. Just as Blossom was about to spring into action, a bright flash of dark green speed past them. Butch behind Jason and grabbed him off of Buttercup. He turned him and punched him square in the face, knocking him out. He set his death glare on the other two who were still holding onto Buttercup and flashed into action, knocking them out in the process.

The thumping of shoes came from the hallway and a swarm of security guards burst in the lounge with two AP's. It didn't take them long to grab Butch and check over Buttercup.

"No! Let him go. He did it to help me!" The Powerpuff protested. The security guards reluctantly dropped Butch's arms. Butch quickly reached Buttercup and kneeled down next to her on the table.

"Are you okay?" Buttercup nodded.

"I'm…" She gave a sob as tears trailed down her cheeks. Butch frowned and pulled her into his chest. Buttercup clutched onto his shirt and sobbed louder. The only thing that was heard throughout the lounge was her sobs.

_So, this is what it feels like to be weak…  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Butch never left her side. After Jason, Danny, and Leo woke up, the security guards took them to the office to speak with the AP's and the Principle. Butch carried Buttercup to the nurse's office and comforted her until she eventually cried herself to sleep. She was still sleeping when her sisters hurriedly burst into the office. They were skeptical at first to see Butch there, but eventually thanked him for looking after her. The nurse soon sent them away to class but let Butch stay.

"Ugh, I feel like shit." Buttercup sat up in the bed clutching her face. Butch chuckled and moved to sit next to her. he lifted his hand and brushed a strained of dark hair away from the Powerpuff's face. He quickly pulled it away as he realized what he was doing.

"You should. You basically knocked yourself out by crying so much." Buttercup scoffed and looked down at her hands. Her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Sorry you had to see me like that," Butch nodded with a small smile. Buttercup suddenly pointed a finger at him.

"But don't think this means I still cant beat your ass." Butch chuckled and nodded again.

"Wouldn't dream of it." An awkward silence befell them. Buttercup picked at his nails while Butch scratched the back of his head, looking at the interesting patterns in the flooring.

"So…uh…thanks for getting Jason and his goonies off of me and all." Buttercup blushed. Butch smirked.

"Your welcome, I guess." The silence befell them once more. Suddenly, Butch's phone buzzed in his back pocket making the bed vibrate. The green Rowdyruff pulled it out and unlocked it. He rolled his eyes once he read the text from his hotheaded brother.

"I wish I could stay but Brick is freaking out at m-"

"You wish?" Buttercup whispered. Butch locked eyes with her.

"Yeah, I guess." The two stared at each other before Butch moved off of the bed and grabbed his book bag. They both jumped when the final bell rang.

"I…I…" Butch started.

"Yeah, you have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Buttercup slid out of the bed and began to put her shoes on, turning her back to Butch.

Butch stood by the door shifting his weight from side to side. He opened his mouth than closed it. He sighed and turned out of the room. Buttercup turned to look behind her. He was gone. She rolled her eyes and gabbed her things before exiting the room.

_God, I'm so stupid._

* * *

**End of Part 11…**

* * *

**HEEEEYYYYY GUYYYYYSSS!**

**Sup? So this is part 11. Sorry if the last part was kind of weird. I was pressed for time so I had to sacrifice the AN at the end, but I'm here now.**

**Whoa, this part was fun and stressful to write. I tried to get every detail just right. I hope I delivered. Crossing my fingers!**

**Jeez, Buttercup goes to school with a whole bunch of bystanders. Well, someone had to go get the security guards and the AP's, so I guess not all of them are.**

**Question Time!**

**This is to test out your knowledge of the series.**

**What episode did the girls save Christmas?**

**Good luck with that one, lol!**

**Anyway, I will see you all next part! Hope you all like this one!**

**Bye Guys!**

_**~TheRedWolf**_


End file.
